A Rock and a Hard Place
by VoidTraveller
Summary: Whilst investigating the Chicago underworld, Constable Benton Fraser, the dashing Mountie, tries to save a damsel in distress who will change his life forever. But has he bitten off more than he can chew?


**A Rock and a Hard Place**

**Chapter One**

Detective Ray Vecchio parked his beloved Buick in the street at the gated entrance of the long driveway. He left his companion's pet wolf sitting in the back seat of the car, after all, he made for a good car thief deterrent if nothing else. They made their way towards the house. Of course, Constable Benton Fraser was used to this weather and his RCMP issue boots kept excellent grip on the ice. Unfortunately Ray was not having so much luck and it was not improving his mood, making him even more irritable and tetchy than normal.

"He did" Ray said bluntly.

"He did not!" said Fraser as he turned and caught Ray's elbow as he slipped for the third time since leaving the car.

"He did!" Ray argued.

"He did _not!_" protested Fraser indignantly. "Sherlock Holmes _never actually _said 'Elementary, my dear Watson'. I mean, he did say those separate words, that much is true, at the beginning of The Crooked Man, but they were never said as one complete phrase. The 'elementary' came quite a bit later on. It's a well documented misquote Ray!"

"He did. I read it."

"Well, that is possible, but only if you'd read PG Wodehouse -"

"Shut up Fraser."

"- and not Arthur Conan Doyle."

"Shut up!"

As they reached the house, Ray stopped and looked up at the beautiful but somewhat imposing house in front of them.

"Wow! Would you look at this place! Just goes to show what you can do with Mob money huh?" he shook his head "I'm telling you, I'm in the wrong job!"

Fraser turned to his colleague slightly confused, "Was that a statement of truth or just a humorous aside?"

Ray knocked on the front door "A what?"

"Well, because personally, I happen to think that you a very good policeman and that you're in absolutely the right job. I mean, alright, you do occasionally break the law, but that's neither here nor there."

A young woman opened the door a small way and poked her head out through the crack.

"Good morning Ma'am." Ray pulled out his identity badge and held it up to the gap "Detective Vecchio, Chicago PD, may we speak with Charles Malone please?"

The woman looked nervously between the two men as Ray replaced his ID badge and fished in his pocket for his notebook.

"Are you ..." he flipped it open and searched momentarily for the correct page "Scarlett Malone – Mr Malone's wife?"

The young woman eyed him nervously "How ... how do you know my name? Am I in some kind of trouble Detective?"

Ray smiled "Ah no Ma'am, we just need to speak with your husband, is he home?" Ray tried to look further into the hallway behind her but his view was blocked when she stepped outside into the cold air and pulled the door to behind her.

"No, no I'm sorry, I haven't seen him. He didn't come home last night." She brushed her hair nervously from her face and pulled her cardigan around her against the January cold.

"And ... you're not worried about that?" Ray asked. She shook her head and shivered slightly. Ray was about to ask her why not when his train of thought was interrupted by his cell phone.

"Excuse me for a second." He turned and answered the call "Vecchio. Oh, hi Elaine ..." Ray wandered back down the pathway a little, leaving Constable Fraser and Scarlett Malone alone in the doorway. A prospect that did not sit comfortably with Fraser as he had never felt particularly at ease with members of the opposite sex.

"You're ... a long way from home Ma'am" he said, having noticed her Canadian accent right away.

"As are you ..." she glanced briefly at the rank insignia on the sleeve of his uniform "Constable."

"Oh!" Fraser smiled, slightly surprised "You're familiar with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police uniform?"

"My father was a Mountie, in Fort Smith."

Fraser relaxed slightly "A very nice part of the Northwest Territories, it's very beautiful."

Scarlett smiled " Yes – although that's not what my mum said. She called it 'isolated' and 'too damn cold!'" she laughed. Ray ended his call and returned to the front door to hear Fraser and Scarlett Malone deep in conversation.

"Well, I suppose some would see it like that, particularly in the bad weather!"

"She did! That's why she moved us to the city – she couldn't stand the winters."

"That's understandable, they can be very harsh – "

"Excuse me!" interrupted Ray "Can we get back to the point here please?!"

Fraser and Mrs Malone both blushed very slightly "Sorry!" they answered in unison.

"Where's your husband Mrs Malone?" Ray asked testily.

"I'm sorry" she replied "I really don't know. He doesn't tell me where he goes. Have you tried the club?"

"And which club would that be?" Ray asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Angelo's on the corner of 34th and District. He owns it. That's normally where he ends up. Failing that, I'm sorry, I really have no idea."

Ray jotted down the name and replaced his notebook to his coat pocket "Ok, thanks, you've been real helpful. Come on Fraser." He turned and began the return walk to the car.

Fraser smiled at Scarlett "Thank you kindly Ma'am."

"What's a Mountie doing in Chicago anyway?!" she asked as he turned to leave. He stopped and walked back over to her,

"Well, I first came to Chicago on the trail of – "

Ray stopped on the driveway "Let's go Fraser!"

"Understood. I'm sorry, goodbye Ma'am."

Scarlett watched the two men as they walked back towards the street. She took a deep breath and went back inside the house, closing the front door behind her.

Fraser and Ray continued up the long pathway back to Ray's prized 1971 mint condition Buick Riviera. Ray was deep in thought as he opened the driver's door, "She was hiding something."

"Yes" Fraser agreed.

Ray smiled and sat behind the wheel "You see! I'm starting to pick up on that stuff now. She had that shifty look in her eyes!"

"Oh" said Fraser removing his hat and climbing into the passenger seat.

"Ah no – no, no, no!" groaned Ray and thumped his head gently against the steering wheel "Don't do that Fraser!"

"Do what?"

"That!"

Fraser fastened his seatbelt "I have no idea what you're talking about Ray."

Ray turned to him, "I'm talking about that 'thing' you do when you know something that I don't, but you think that I do." Fraser sat in silence as his colleague continued "You know, the 'thing' - where you just naturally assume that everybody else knows what you do when in actual fact they haven't got a clue, either because they haven't got a degree in Eskimo folklore ... or because they haven't started eating stuff off the ground!" Ray huffily started the engine and pulled away, headed for Angelo's Nightclub in downtown Chicago.

"Inuit" said Fraser indignantly.

"What?"

"Well, I trust you were referring to the indigenous tribes of the Yukon to which my anecdotes usually pertain. They're Inuit. Not Eskimo."

"See!" Ray exclaimed "You're doing it again!" He sighed "Look, forget it, it doesn't matter."

Fraser stared out of the window. "It matters to them" he muttered to himself.

The pair drove on in silence for a few minutes. But Ray's curiosity was starting to get the better of him. "Ok, I give up!" he said sulkily "so, how _did_ you know she was lying?"

"Well, I'm not certain she was _lying_ Ray, but you're right, she_ was_ hiding something, and it _was_ because of her eyes."

"I was right?!" said Ray incredulously.

Fraser shook his head "Not exactly no. She was blinking."

"Blinking?"

"Yes, you see, excessive blinking and rapid eye movements are classic signs of fear. It's the body preparing itself for the 'Fight or Flight' response. It goes back to our days as primitive cavemen, when, at the first sign of danger you would have to scan the environment looking for signs of danger and decide – "

"Alright, alright!" snapped Ray.

"- and there was the way she stepped _out_ of the house, rather than letting us _in, _it would suggest that she was hiding something. That, and the broken furniture in the lounge."

**Chapter Two**

Angelo's night club was quiet at this time of the afternoon. Ray and Fraser entered the club via the main front doors. They had expected to be challenged at some point on their way in, but it appeared that the only people around were the usual crowd of bouncers and bartenders and they were too busy clearing up the carnage from the previous night's revelling and getting themselves set up and ready for the next one. Fraser followed Ray across the dimly lit room and through the maze of tables lining the edge of the dance floor. Sam Connor, the associate manager of Angelo's, sat at one of the round tables at the back of the room with three of the club's bouncers. He was not happy.

"When you start a job, make sure you finish it!" he ranted "You don't leave it half-cocked like last night. Charlie went crazy. You know what happens when Charlie goes crazy?_ I_ go crazy!" he stubbed out his cigarette in the half-full ashtray. "Don't let it happen again, now get outta here!" The disgruntled group dispersed and wandered off back to their jobs, mumbling as they went.

"Excuse me, hello?" called out Detective Ray Vecchio as he unbuttoned his coat and brushed the sleet from his sleeves.

"Who the hell are you? We're not open yet!" Connor turned and shouted to the bartenders "Hey, who let these guys in?"

Ray approached him and flashed his ID badge "Chicago PD. I'm looking for Charles Malone?"

"Yeah? Well he ain't here."

Constable Fraser removed his hat and smiled "Well, perhaps you know where we might find him?"

Connor looked him up and down, slightly dazzled by the tall man in the outstandingly smart red serge uniform and slightly concerned that he had a wolf sitting at his heels. "I ain't his keeper."

"If he's got any sense he'll be at home" sneered one of the bouncers as he walked passed "tucked up with that cute little wife of his."

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" yelled Connor. He turned his attention back to Ray "What's your business with Charlie anyway?"

Ray sat down at the table opposite him. "We're just making a few routine enquiries Sir. Perhaps you can help?"

"I seriously doubt that" mumbled Connor as he turned his attention back to the paperwork in front of him.

"I'm sorry" interrupted Fraser "but, how can you possibly know that?" he asked.

Connor looked up "What?"

"Well, Detective Vecchio hasn't in point of fact divulged any details about our business here as yet, so, how can you possibly be so sure that you won't be able to assist us?"

Connor eyed Fraser suspiciously "Is he OK?" he asked Ray.

"He's Canadian" Ray shrugged. Fraser glared crossly at him.

"Oh right" said Connor.

"Huh!" said Fraser indignantly, switching the glare in Connor's direction and trying his very hardest not to be offended.

Ray turned his attention back to the point in hand "We've had some reports of a disturbance near here last night. A man was attacked in the alleyway out back. Do you know anything about that?" he asked as he pulled out his notebook. Not that he seriously expected to get any helpful information from this guy, he knew this was a waste of everybody's time and effort, but what could he do, the questions had to be asked.

"Nope. Sorry."

"Did anyone see anything?" he continued pointlessly "What about your boys here?" He indicated to the bouncers as they slowly walked further and further away from their table and carried on with their business.

"Sorry." This time he didn't even bother to look up, an act of discourtesy beyond even Ray's realm of usual rudeness. He was beginning to lose his patience.

"Come on!" Ray shouted "A man was almost beaten to death right outside your doors!"

"Like I said – I can't help you. We didn't see anything, we didn't hear anything."

"Oh really?!" he stood and leant on the table in front of Connor. He bent down and spoke quietly across the table "Well, perhaps we should start keeping a closer eye on your club here, just in the interest of safety you understand! You know start hanging around here a bit more, maybe post a few undercover cops … start muscling in on your drugs and gambling scene -"

Now it was Connor's turn to lose his cool, he squared up to Ray, a full foot shorter than himself. But while Ray was trying his best to control his temper, Diefenbaker, Fraser's wolf, was not. He jumped up and promptly deposited his two hefty front paws on the table right in front of Connor. He growled menacingly.

"- Alright alright!" yelped Conner stumbling backwards "I'll ask around."

"Thank you kindly Sir" Fraser smiled.

Ray tossed his card on to the table "Thanks. You hear anything – you call me."

Connor watched as the two policemen left and headed for the alleyway at the rear of the club. He picked up his cell phone and dialled.

"Yeah, the Boss there? Hey Charlie it's me. Yeah we've got a problem; it seems the boys got a little careless last night, played a little too close to home." He flipped Ray's card between his fingers "No, just some wise guy detective sniffing around ... and a Mountie would you believe!"

Out in the alleyway it started to snow as Fraser and Ray made their way to the now deserted crime scene. The police tape had already come adrift and was blowing aimlessly in the wind. Ray stamped his feet and rubbed his hands together briskly in the cold.

"Damn this damned weather! If there is anything left from the crime scene, it's not gonna be here for much longer, we're gonna lose it under 10 feet of snow!"

Fraser studied the area intently "Not necessarily Ray, you can still tell much from the area and the immediate environment,_ if_ you know where to look, although I'm sure the crime scene unit have searched and examined it quite thoroughly already." He crouched close to the ground and inspected the numerous footprints still just visible in the mud. He took out his pocket knife and dug lightly at the ground then held it up to his nose and gave it a good sniff.

Ray screwed up his nose in disgust "I wouldn't be so sure Benny, I doubt they ..." he paused_ "_You just ate that didn't you ...?!"

Fraser laughed quietly "No Ray, I just know how it bothers you when I do!" He pulled a small plastic evidence bag from his uniform pocket and deposited the contents of the blade, still laughing to himself. He wondered if Ray would ever learn the art of using all of his senses instead of just his sight and pure-old gut instinct. Still, he did like to tease his friend occasionally.

"Come on Benny, let's go, it's freezing out here!"

**Chapter Three**

There had been substantial snowfall overnight so, naturally, Burnside Park was busy with children enjoying snowball fights and messing around with their sledges. There were even a couple of snowmen in the mid-stages of construction. Usually, she loved being outside in the snow, even though she and Charlie didn't have any kids, she still enjoyed watching them play and remembering her own childhood days in the snow. But not this morning. No, this morning Scarlett Malone sat huddled and alone on the snowy park bench and would rather have been almost anywhere than where she was right now. She and Charlie had had another fight. This time he had locked her out of the house and she was cold. _Really_ cold.

Fraser was on his way back to the precinct after taking the early morning shift at the Canadian Consulate. He had decided to take the long route back through the park so that Dief could have a bit of a run through the trees. Nothing could substitute for the wilderness back home, of course, but it was the best he could hope for under the circumstances. He noticed the huddled up figure on the park bench and recognised her immediately.

"Good morning Mrs Malone!" Fraser called out to her "Fancy seeing you here! How are you?"

Diefenbaker came bounding over from the pathway and jumped up on to the seat next to her. She laughed and fussed him as he proceeded to lie down heavily across her lap.

"Hello Constable …" she paused as she realised that they had never been formally introduced.

"Fraser, Constable Fraser and I see you've met Diefenbaker!" he sat down on the bench next to her and looked her up and down, slightly confused "What are you doing out here?" he asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled broadly as she looked out across the park. "Oh nothing much," She turned to him and laughed "A bit of treasure hunting here and there!"

"I beg your pardon?"

She shrugged again "It's as good excuse as any! I found a hat!" Scarlett pulled back the shabby knitted bobble hat that she had wrapped around her feet and exposed her bare toes.

"Oh lord!" exclaimed Fraser "Here let me." He hurriedly started unlacing his RCMP issue leather boots.

Scarlett tried to stop him. "Oh – no – please don't do that!" she protested. Fraser stopped at looked up at her,

"Oh it's quite alright ma'am, I always wear a spare pair!" He bent down and continued untying his laces. He removed one sock.

"Constable Fraser – I am not taking your socks!"

"It's no trouble honestly! And like I said, I always wear a spare ... and they are clean!"

Scarlett stared at him and, realising that there really was no point in arguing with him, she held out her hand "Well in that case ... give 'em!" She laughed and started pulling on the thick woollen socks, glad for the extra layer "Still warm! Thank you."

Fraser removed his thick blue uniform greatcoat and placed it around her shoulders. It was no use; he was going to have to ask her. He'd avoided it this long, but he couldn't put it off any longer.

"Mrs Malone – "

"Scarlett" she interrupted as she fixed the old knitted bobble hat onto her head for the extra warmth.

"Scarlett" he ventured "may I ask - why you are wearing your pyjamas in this weather ... and, perhaps more specifically, _outside_ ... in this weather?"

Scarlett looked slightly embarrassed and pulled her knitted cardigan closer around her "Oh it's nothing! Charlie and I had a stupid fight that's all. So ... I came out for a while to let him calm down. My house is just over there" she said pointing to the far eastern side of the park.

"Oh. I see." Fraser remained sceptical and slightly concerned for he had also noticed the cut on her lip, but had chosen not to mention it as yet. "Well, in that case, would you perhaps like to join me and go some place warm, for a cup of coffee or something maybe?"

"I'd love to say yes, but ... I'm not really dressed for a coffee house. To be honest – I'd feel a little silly!"

"Right! Yes, well," said Fraser looking her up and down once again "Yes, I can see why perhaps you would! Well … then, how about we get you out of the cold at least ... and perhaps into some more appropriate clothing?"

000

On the second floor of Angelo's, Charlie Malone and the other executive members sat around the large oak table in his office.

"Funds are running low" he announced to the group "so it's time to boost our investments. The Boss is on my back, which means I'm getting on yours." Charlie stood up from the table and turned to gaze out of the window. "We need a cash injection and fast. Gentlemen, we're gonna hold ourselves a Fundraising Gala; after all, they say that charity begins at home right? $200 per ticket should just about cover it. Get out there and spread the word, and no exceptions. Any questions?"

Larry, one of Charlie's cohort, shifted in his seat "I don't know, times are hard Charlie, what if they don't accept?"

Charlie turned and stared at him icily "If they don't accept, well, then we would have to remind our little community of how much they need our support. We would have to let them know what they would be missing out on." He gave them a sly smile "I mean, it would be rude not to give them some kind of incentive to come now wouldn't it?! Let them think of it as a simple form of 'insurance' if you like. They buy a ticket and their homes and businesses won't be affected by any untoward little 'accidents'."

000

Fraser and Scarlett entered the rundown building and climbed the stairs to his apartment with Diefenbaker following excitedly at their heels.

As he opened the door to Apartment 3J, Fraser had a sudden flash of panic that he hadn't tidied before he left this morning, although he had to admit that it would've been highly unlikely. After all, it had been ingrained into his every fibre since early childhood – a place for everything and everything in its place. Mind you, not that he owned a lot of possessions in order to allow the place to become untidy. When he came to Chicago, he hadn't intended on staying quite so long and had brought only the barest of essentials with him. He had packed just his clothes, uniforms, Diefenbaker's favourite bowls and, of course, his father's diaries. He opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the room was in its usual spotless, pristine condition_. _He held the door open for Scarlett.

Once inside, Fraser made his way over to his makeshift wardrobe and pulled out a thick aaron jumper, the warmest he could find. He handed it to her.

"Here! Put this on. Oh, and these" He passed her a fresh pair of dry socks "You'll warm up in no time!"

"Thank you," said Scarlett, touched by the generosity of this stranger whom, oddly, she felt she had known all her life "that's really very kind."

Fraser smiled "It's no trouble, really."

Scarlett pulled off her hat along with Fraser's greatcoat and slipped the jumper over her shoulders, it came down nearly to her knees, but she was very grateful nonetheless. She followed Fraser into the kitchenette where he was busy filling the kettle and getting out cups.

"Erm, what would you like?" he asked her "I have tea, coffee or I could make you some of my grandmother's special Hot Chocolate if you'd like?"

"That sounds good! Thank you." Scarlett sat herself down on one of the kitchen chairs and began pulling on the fresh, dry socks. "Constable Fraser -"

"Please, it's Benton"

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Benton. Benton Fraser. But people just call me Fraser. Or Benton. Or sometimes just Ben." He was becoming flustered. He turned away from her to hide his burning cheeks.

Scarlett smiled and laughed "Fraser it is then. What did you want with Charlie the other day?"

Fraser turned as he continued concocting his grandmother's recipe "Oh, I probably shouldn't discuss that with you, it's official police business." He smiled apologetically "I'm sorry."

"It's ok – I think I probably know anyway."

"You do?"

"Come on Fraser, you know who Charlie is."

"I take it you're referring to his reputation as one of the Chicago underworld's 'mob' leaders?" he asked.

"Hmmm ... Charlie's not as big as he likes to think he is. He still has to answer to people." She said as she greeted Diefenbaker who had trotted over and sat down beside her. "That's why he's so angry all the time." She muttered to herself as she stroked his ears. In response he whined gently and placed his head on her knee, not taking his eyes from her for a second.

"I'm sorry, he does that sometimes." Fraser explained. He watched her thoughtfully for a moment and then returned to pouring the hot chocolate into the mugs.

Scarlett laughed quietly. "Are you supposed to have a wolf in Chicago?"

"Oh it's ok – I have a special permit which allows him to be here legally. And to be honest, you think he'd show a little more gratitude." Diefenbaker growled softly in quiet retaliation.

Fraser walked back to the kitchen table carrying two mugs full of the steaming hot chocolate. "Here you go, one Hot Chocolate. Actually it's a variation on a theme, my grandmother used to make it for me when I couldn't sleep." He carefully placed one of the mugs on the table in front of Scarlett. She looked down into the bottom of the cup and then back up at Fraser.

"Why is it green?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, there was often a shortage of chocolate," he explained "so she had to improvise. It's made from bark."

"Ah-ha ..." She took a tentative sip "... yum!" and tried not to wince.

000

Charlie sat alone at his office desk in the office; he was deeply involved in his telephone conversation. And not in a good way. He rubbed his brow furiously,

"Yes Sir, we're expecting a big shipment in from Columbia any day now. The Fundraising Gala? Yes Sir, the arrangements are going well. No, no I know, the accounts haven't been brilliant, but you know, times are hard, people are …OK Sir, yes, yes, I understand. You're flying in? Is there a problem Sir? No. no of course it's not a problem. OK."

Charlie hung up the telephone, and buried his head in his hands for a moment. After a minute or two he rummaged through his pockets and lit a cigarette. He inhaled deeply as he looked out across the street and considered his options. He fished out his cell phone and started dialling.

"Connor? Yeah it's me; tell the boys the price has gone up. $400 per ticket, and don't take no for an answer." He hung up before he could hear the reply.

**Chapter Four**

Scarlett had become strangely accustomed to her hot chocolate. The hot chocolate that had absolutely no hint of chocolate in it, that was. So much so that Fraser was delighted when she had asked if there was any leftover and had eagerly made a fresh brew.

Fraser took a mouthful of drink and placed his mug gently on the table in front of him. "Scarlett, do you mind if I ask you something?" He hesitated "You said earlier that Charlie gets angry, is that how you got the cut on your lip? From Charlie?"

"What?! Charlie?" she laughed nervously, absentmindedly touching the cut on her upper lip. "No! Why ... why would you think that?"

"No reason, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"Charlie wouldn't do that ... he loves me. He does." Scarlett's face fell ever so slightly, but it was a gesture that didn't go unnoticed. Fraser could see that she was uneasy, and that she was lying. Why, even Ray could've spotted that one! But, Fraser was a gentleman, and he didn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable than she already was.

"No, I'm sure he does. I'm sorry. It was my mistake." He smiled apologetically, deciding that she would confide in him, if and when, she wanted to.

"This was ... this was just a stupid accident," she said quietly "I fell and hit my head, that's all, it was nothing."

Scarlett tucked her hair behind her ear. She knew this had been a mistake. She couldn't tell him what Charlie had done; what would he think of her? And besides, Charlie had always drummed it into her what would happen if she did ever tell anyone. Mind you, some days it was harder to hide than others. Today, he hadn't even given her a chance to apply her cover-up before he'd lost his temper completely and thrown her out of the house. But, she had to admit, that sometimes it would be nice to have someone outside of the house to talk to. She missed that. Charlie would always have to screen people, to see if they were suitable friends for her, and if he didn't like them, she wouldn't see them and it was as simple as that. She suddenly became aware of Fraser watching her quietly. He wasn't criticizing her or shouting at her; not pushing her to talk but just sitting with her. She wasn't used to that and it made her nervous. She cleared her throat and looked anxiously around the room,

"May I use your bathroom please?"

"Oh, please, by all means! It's just down the hall."

As she stood and turned to leave the table, Scarlett caught the sleeve of her oversized sweater on the handle of her mug, and sent it flying across the room; smashing it to smithereens as it hit the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried as she rushed over, pulled up her sleeves and started clearing the mess, picking up the shards of broken china with her bare fingers "I'm so stupid! SO stupid! I promise I'll replace it!"

At that moment, she heard Fraser approaching her from behind and was hit by sudden blind panic "No – PLEASE!" she screamed as she instinctively curled up into a ball and raised her hands to protect herself from him.

Fraser could now see the rest of the bruises which covered her arms. He knelt down slowly beside her.

"And now I know how you cut your lip" he said softly "You didn't fall ... did you?"

Scarlett was unable to move. She sat, cowered and terrified, against the cupboard door, her arms still defending herself against her non-existent attacker. And yet, Fraser's voice was so full of compassion and kindness that tears pricked at her eyes. She did her best to blink them away.

Fraser held out his hand "It's alright; you don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you."

000

They sat in silence at his kitchen table; Scarlett's bleeding hands swathed in a towel.

"This morning, you didn't leave the house of your own accord did you?" Fraser asked her gently "He threw you out, didn't he? Do you have any family or friends you could stay with?"

Scarlett shook her head silently and tentatively removed the towel from her hands.

"Has Charlie ever done anything like this before?"

Again, she remained silent and stared down at the cuts on her hands. She wiped them gently with the towel, gritting her teeth against the pain.

"You don't have to protect him Scarlett. It's just that, I would hazard a guess that this is not the first time he's attacked you, is it? In fact, I would say that he has done this many times before."

Scarlett looked up and frowned slightly.

"You have a scar just above your left eyebrow" he explained "and your left cheekbone is slightly indented along the same plane, suggesting that you have received many blows to that area, going back probably over a year or so. You have evidence of old defensive wounds to the outer aspect of both your arms, and, in addition to that, your nasal septum is very slightly deviated, most likely from a right-handed –"

"- OK! OK!" Scarlett snapped "Stop! ... Please ... Just stop" Her eyes welled with tears and she swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry," he paused "I didn't mean to upset you." Fraser got up and collected a box of tissues from the bedside table. He pulled one out and passed it over to her, placing the box on the table next to her. Diefenbaker padded back over and sat next to her; laying his head on her knee. Scarlett smiled through the tears in her eyes and stroked his nose as he growled contentedly.

"Have you told the police?"

"You don't report men like Charlie" she said in almost a whisper "... not if you've got any sense anyways."

Fraser looked at her questioningly; she quickly wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek._ "_He's got eyes and ears everywhere. His boys! And besides, the Police have bigger fish to fry. They don't bother much with 'domestic disputes'. You're just another statistic."

"These are hardly domestic disputes!" Fraser protested "These are persistent and brutal acts of physical violence towards you, and you should report it to the Police."

Scarlett looked up sharply "I can't. And neither can you! Please Fraser" she pleaded "... don't tell anyone ... please? Promise me?!"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that" he said kindly. "I won't ever make a promise that I can't keep. I have a duty to uphold the law, and this man has committed a crime against you. And I suspect that he will keep on committing these crimes, unless someone stops him. Now, I haven't known you for very long, but I can see that you are living in abject fear of this man. I've never met your husband, but I have seen what he's capable of, and I think you have a very real reason to be afraid. You need help Scarlett, before it's too late."

Scarlett got up to leave. "Look ... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. Thank you so much for everything but ... I should be going. It's getting late."

Fraser felt bad; he had pushed her too hard too soon. She wasn't ready to admit what was happening to her, let alone talk to a complete stranger about it. "I'll walk you home" he offered as he stood to join her.

"No, really, its fine, I'll be ok." She smiled feebly and started to remove the jumper that Fraser had so kindly lent her. "Besides, if Charlie saw me with you, then I really would be in a pickle!"

"Then, let me walk you to your street, at least that way you can stay warm for a bit longer!"

She paused "That's really nice of you ..." She placed her arms back inside her sleeves.

Fraser helped her on with his greatcoat and looked down at her feet. "Oops - hang on ..." he went over to his bed, bent down and pulled out a spare pair of boots "... they may be a little big but, at least they'll keep you dry!"

She slipped on the boots but the wounds on her hands meant that she experienced some difficulty in tying her own laces. Fraser gallantly knelt down in front of her and tied them for her. She was so grateful and touched by this small gesture that she could've cried her heart out right there and then.

Eventually he stood "There!" He smiled as he regarded the short woman standing before him, wearing pyjamas, a knitted bobble hat, RCMP greatcoat and boots at least 5 sizes too big. She cut a comical figure, he thought, comical but likeable. Yes. Very likeable.

Scarlett caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She laughed and covered her face, blushing irrevocably "How attractive!" she choked.

Fraser smiled "Yes. Ah, I mean no ..." he was getting flustered again "I mean ... you look very ..." he stopped while he was ahead and opened the door for her "Shall we?"

**Chapter Five**

Fraser and Scarlett meandered along the streets leading back to her house. Anyone who saw them would never have suspected that they had only just met. They talked and laughed as old friends who had not seen each other for a while. Diefenbaker trotted along happily behind them occasionally stopping to mark their route along the way.

"You said your father was a Mountie in Fort Smith?" Fraser asked her.

"Yes," she replied "just south of Great Slave." She looked around her at the dirty high-rise buildings and dilapidated apartment blocks with their smashed windows and boarded up doors. She listened to the almost constant wail of police sirens in the distance and felt a strong yearning for home. All of a sudden, she was homesick. "I loved it up there; so open and free ... and quiet! You sound like you're from up that way too?"

Fraser smiled "Yes. My father was a Mountie also, but I spent most of my youth with my grandparents and their travelling library in Tuktoyaktuk."

"Wow, that's a bit different to Chicago! Do you miss it?"

"Very much." He replied sadly "And you?"

Scarlett nodded "This city is so ..." she searched for the right word "... claustrophobic. It's so noisy and crowded - all of the time! And it can't even snow properly either!"

"I beg your pardon?" Fraser asked.

She kicked a pile of slushy snow agitatedly "I mean really, what is the point? It serves no purpose here! Back home – the snow is beautiful! It's breathtaking! I mean, sure it can kill you, but, it breeds a certain kind of respect don't you think? But here, it's just ... dirty. It's a pointless, dirty, pain in the ass!"

Fraser laughed quietly "You _do_ miss home!"

"Does it show?!" she laughed "So, how about you? How_ did_ you come to be here in the city?"

"Well, I first came to Chicago to find the killers of my father. Unfortunately, whilst doing so, I seem to have ruffled one too many feathers and I found myself, well, not very well liked."

"By whom?" she asked doubtfully, finding it wholly unbelievable that anyone could take a dislike to him.

Fraser considered this for a moment "Pretty much the whole of Canada!" he replied "So I stayed here. And you?"

"My mum was a city girl. She was a journalist, that's how she met my dad. Anyway, like I said, she couldn't stand the winters, what with two little kids, so, we ended up moving to Toronto. My dad hated it and so he left. Mum moved us here while Dad went back home."

"That must've been hard."

"Yeah, but I don't blame him," she continued "I just wish I'd gone with him. My brother and I would spend as much time with him as we could. But it was never long enough." She paused as she remembered things she hadn't thought of in a long time and she smiled "During the summer holidays we'd travel up there and he'd usually take us camping or something! We'd go riding, hiking or fishing out on the lake."

"It sounds idyllic" said Fraser.

"It was! We'd spend the evenings sat around the camp fire, all wrapped up in blankets! And we'd stay up all night. Well, that was the idea anyway; we'd always fall asleep of course! If only we could turn back time huh? I miss my dad. He died a few years back."

"I'm sorry"

Scarlett turned to face him "I'm sorry about your dad too."

"Thank you." He said quietly

Scarlett chuckled "It's strange, but sometimes I think I still hear him talking to me, "What in God's name are you still doing with that piece of crap?!"" she laughed out loud "but I guess that sounds silly huh?!"

Fraser glanced behind him, and saw the ghost of his father who was following on behind them. Robert Fraser had become an almost constant feature in his life of late, ever since his untimely demise. Fraser had come to conclusion that he saw more of his father now that he was dead than ever he did whilst he was still alive. And, he almost always chose to turn up at the most inappropriate moments, and this was no exception. Fraser Senior walked behind them grinning inanely whilst trying to attract Diefenbaker's attention with a supernatural biscuit. Fraser Junior looked back at Scarlett "Uh no, believe me, it makes perfect sense."

They carried on walking through the snowy streets, neither of them complaining about, or even noticing the cold. Fraser watched her, amazed at how different she was now from the distraught shell of a woman who was sat in his kitchen only a couple of hours before. He found himself smiling, he couldn't help it, he was happy. And so was she. As they reached the end of the street which ran passed Burnside Park, they turned into a tree-lined avenue, with houses set far back from the road.

Scarlett stopped "Well, this is me! I'm just up the end there." She started to remove her items of borrowed clothing. Again, Fraser knelt and assisted her with her boot laces.

"Thanks for listening Constable."

Fraser stood "It was my pleasure, but I really would like to help ... if you'd let me."

Scarlett knotted her hands, partly against the cold which was now gripping her, and partly in anxiety "Thanks, but I'm not sure you can." She looked up at him.

"Scarlett, while there are some things I can't promise you," he said earnestly "there are some that I can. I'm worried for your safety and I promise that I will do whatever I can to help you. I can protect you. And you can trust me ... I think you know that."

She nodded "I do."

She passed him back his socks, as she did so, she reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek, she knew she probably shouldn't have, but she just couldn't help it! She hadn't felt this happy, or this free, in years. She knew it was wrong, dangerous even, but she liked him. She liked him a lot.

"Thank you for the socks." She turned to walk away but then stopped and laughed "and for the cup of hot tree! Good night Constable Fraser."

Fraser smiled "Good night Scarlett."

Scarlett continued off down the street. Fraser watched as she turned and opened the heavy metal gate at the end of the long gravel driveway. Fraser stood alone in the dark. Diefenbaker whined quietly and padded from foot to foot impatiently before sitting next to Fraser's feet. He sighed and crouched down next to him, stroking his head.

"I know Diefenbaker. What? No, it's nothing like that! It's not! She needs our help. But, we can't just ... interfere. We can't. It's not polite. But you're right; we do have a duty to protect her. OK, look, we'll stay just for a little bit, just to make sure she's alright."

Fraser stood in the street for at least an hour, he wanted to make sure that Scarlett hadn't received a violent welcome when she returned home, and subsequently found herself back out in the street again. He paced around in the darkness, to keep his feet from going numb in the snow. He rubbed his hands together, as the cold also started to penetrate his leather gloves.

Eventually, he turned to Diefenbaker "Come on Dief. Let's go home."

But Diefenbaker didn't agree. He could very wilful when the mood took him, and tonight, it did. He looked up at Fraser, looked back at the driveway and promptly laid down. Fraser walked back over to him, the wolf may be deaf but he had a very strong sense of protection, and when he set his lupine mind to something, there was simply no arguing with him. And on this occasion, Fraser wouldn't have tried to anyway, he understood completely how he felt.

"Good boy." He smiled affectionately and patted his back "Let me know if she needs help."

**Chapter Six**

Charlie Malone arrived back home late that evening. It had been a heavy night at the club, but, he had to count his blessings, times were hard, and yet, Angelo's was doing well. As to the other parts of his business life, well, they were not going so well, but hopefully with this new scheme of his, all that was about to change. It had to. The boss was coming in to town.

Charlie stumbled out of the car; bid his driver a good night and staggered into the house. That was only trouble with owning a club, free booze on tap. He made his way into the drawing room and collapsed heavily into the big leather armchair.

"How'd it go tonight?"

Charlie jumped a little. The combination of good whisky and dim lighting meant that he hadn't seen Connor sitting on the opposite side of the room "Piece of cake" he chuckled. "Like taking candy from a baby!"

Connor laughed and poured Charlie another drink.

"Hey Charlie, I know it's late, but I gotta tell you something. I saw Scar with –"

"- Lett." Charlie interrupted "Her name is ScarLETT."

Connor shrugged "Yeah, sorry. Anyway, I saw her today," he poured another large scotch into his own glass "hanging around with a guy."

Charlie looked up sharply "Who?" he asked as he took his glass

"The Mountie – the one who's been poking his nose in down at the club with that flashy detective."

"What do you mean by 'hanging around'?" Charlie enquired.

Connor sat down opposite him "Well, after you two had your little tiff this morning, she met up with him in the park. They got pretty friendly too. So when they left together, I decided to follow them, to see where they went, after all, we don't want her shooting her mouth off in the wrong places right?"

"Where'd they go?"

Connor shrugged "I reckon it was his place. A real dive, downtown. They were there quite a while too; she only got home about an hour after you left. I didn't want to say anything, but I just thought you should know."

Charlie slammed his glass down, slopping whiskey over the heavy walnut table. He stood up and started loosening his tie as he walked to the bottom of the staircase.

"Scarlett!" he shouted. He undid the top button of his shirt.

Connor walked up behind him and placed his hand on Charlie's arm "Hey, come on Charlie, it's late ..."

Charlie spun around "Stay out of this Connor!" he said firmly, pointing his finger heavily at him "You may live in my house but it doesn't mean you get to interfere in my marriage! I appreciate your loyalty – but she's my wife. And I won't have her seeing other guys. She knows that."

Charlie climbed the stairs slowly, calling out to his wife as he went. "Oh Scarlett!" he taunted her as he rolled up his shirt sleeves "Baby ... I need a little word with you ..."

Scarlett appeared on the landing, she had changed out of her damp pyjamas and into her nightdress, and she was beginning to wish she hadn't. In fact, she was quickly beginning to wish that she hadn't returned home at all.

Charlie reached the top of the stairs "You weren't home when I left for the club. Where were you?"

"I'm sorry," she stuttered "I was out walking. Why? What's wrong?"

"Really?!" exclaimed Charlie "Walking - for all that time. All afternoon? I mean, the whole entire afternoon?"

He took a step towards her, she could tell that he had been drinking, she could smell it on his breath and his behaviour left her in no doubt that she was currently standing on very fragile ground.

"You were pretty mad Charlie" she ventured quietly

"Was I? Was I really?! Oh, that's too bad baby" he said sarcastically "But, guess what?" his voice lowered to a whisper "I don't believe you. And do you want to know why? Because a little birdie tells me that you were knocking around with some people. In fact - one specific individual in particular."

Shock pierced Scarlett's heart, but she couldn't let it show, she couldn't let him see. Charlie's manner changed in an instant and she recognised it all too well. She knew what was coming next. She slowly took a couple of steps away from him. But Charlie mirrored her, edging towards her. He was a big man, standing at just over 6 feet tall, and Scarlett was dwarfed next to him. He leaned over her.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about your 'pretty-boy' boyfriend?" he asked her menacingly.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

Charlie slapped her, right across her face. She cried out and attempted to soothe her stinging cheek with the coldness of her palm. She held back her tears as she knew only too well that crying generally only made the situation worse.

"Don't 'what' me! Are you trying to make me look stupid? Is that it?" He grabbed her forcefully by her arms and violently shoved her backwards down the hallway until her back hit the wall.

"Charlie – it's not what you think!" she screamed.

Charlie closed in on her, his face about an inch away from hers "Now tell me" he snarled "- why would you do that huh baby?"

Scarlett was pinned against the wall, she tried to break away from Charlie's vice-like grip "We were just talking" she said, her voice trembling.

Charlie's grip shifted as he grabbed a handful of her hair "DON'T LIE TO ME!" he yelled as he slammed her head back into the wall. Scarlett cried out and raised her free arm to protect her face. Charlie saw the cuts on her fingers. He snatched hold of her wrists and inspected her hands closer,

"What did you do to your hands?" he asked gruffly.

"... nothing ... I fell, that's all. Charlie – you've got this all wrong! I didn't do anything -"

"Did you sleep with him?" He slapped her face again, harder this time, causing her to lose her balance and fall.

"Please Charlie no!" Scarlett begged as she lay on the floor.

Charlie crouched down over her and grabbing both her wrists pulled her up to her knees. Scarlett screamed out in pain, but Charlie liked that and didn't lessen his grip "DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM?" he yelled.

"NO! NOTHING HAPPENED! PLEASE – "

"After everything I've done for you." Charlie spat "Everything I've given you? This is how you repay me huh?"

"We're just friends!" She pleaded

Charlie laughed cruelly "Friends?! You haven't got any friends!" he said spitefully "Haven't you learnt that yet?! You think you'll do better than me? You'd be nothing without me."

He raised his hand to strike her again. Scarlett began to cry, no longer able to keep her emotions inside. She buried her face, streaked with blood and tears, into her knees as she hugged herself into a ball to protect herself from further onslaught. Charlie exhaled heavily, and lowered his hand. He stood quietly for a moment, wiping the sweat from his face and catching his breath. Slowly, he sat down next to her in the hallway. Eventually, he wrapped his arms around his wife, cradling her to him and began stroking her hair as she cried. Scarlett was terrified and paralysed with fear.

"I'm sorry baby," he said quietly "but this is what you make me do. It's you, just the thought of you with somebody else drives me crazy and I can't think straight. It makes me do things. Things I don't mean. You understand that, don't you? I'm sorry baby, I can't help it. Here -" he pulled out a handkerchief from the pocket of his trousers and started gently wiping her face. "Let's dry your eyes. Make you all pretty again huh? So, did you talk about me?"

"No." She sobbed.

"And what about the other day," he continued "when they came round asking about me? Tell me again what you said."

Scarlett looked up at him through her tears "I've already told you – I didn't tell them anything. I told them you weren't here, like you said. What did they want with you anyway?"

"Nothing." Charlie kissed her "Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about. And besides, all that will be taken care of real soon. And, I'll make sure that this Mountie guy doesn't bother either of us again alright?"

Her heart slammed in her chest "What do you mean?"

"Sssh" Charlie whispered. He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. Scarlett did her best not to flinch. She knew that if she continued to play her cards right the worst would now be over.

"Don't you worry about him." He continued "He doesn't care about you, you know. I'm the only one who will ever look after you. It's just you and me baby. Just you and me."

Connor stood motionless and silent, angrily watching them from the bottom of the staircase. He could see Charlie comforting Scarlett in the hallway. He knew things would calm down now, but it didn't quell his anger. He threw back the remainder of his scotch in one huge mouthful and skulked back into the drawing room.

**Chapter Seven**

Ray and Fraser made their way through the bowels of the busy District 27 Station House of the Chicago Police Department.

"You were stalking her?!" Ray asked

"No, I wasn't. I wanted to make sure she was alright."

"You were stalking her!"

"No I wasn't!" Fraser protested

Ray turned to his friend "You were standing outside her house, in the dark, watching her. I'm sorry but here in the States that constitutes stalking. It's not her husband she should report – it's you!"

"Come on Ray! She needs our help, she's vulnerable."

Ray stopped "Fraser, you can't just go around helping people who don't want it! They don't thank you for it."

Fraser looked confused "But – I don't want her thanks!"

Ray shook his head and walk off towards his desk."That's not what I meant!" Suddenly he leapt back, pressing himself against the wall "Oh my god, that is truly disgusting!" he shrieked, as one of the previous night's drunks proceeded to throw up all over the floor in front of him, narrowly missing his designer shoes.

"Sorry Ray!" apologised the accompanying officer who was busy trying to keep a grip on his prisoner whilst too avoiding being vomited on.

Ray jumped over the puddle of sick and turned his attention back to Fraser "How come you never get puked on?!"

"Lightning reflexes." he replied as he followed him across the squad room to Ray's desk and sat down opposite him. He battled with his conscience as to whether to break Scarlett's confidence, eventually deciding it would be in her best interest. "He hits her Ray" he said quietly.

Ray frowned "Has she reported it?"

Fraser shook his head "No."

"Well, I'm sorry" said Ray regretfully as he leaned back in his chair "there's nothing we can do."

Fraser looked up at his friend "She's afraid."

"I know Fraser, but we can't arrest him if she won't press charges."

"But –"

"- I'm sorry Benny, you know how this works. Sometimes the law stinks." Ray sighed, he hated refusing him anything, after all, Fraser was the guy who would do almost anything for anyone, as long as it was within the long arm of the law of course. "Look, hopefully we can bring him in on this Mob stuff. I'll see what I can do to speed things up, alright? "

Fraser smiled gently "Thanks Ray."

000

The door to Lieutenant Welsh's office swung open and the larger than life made his way out in to the main Squad Room. Although Lieutenant Welsh never exactly had an air of happiness and light about him, this afternoon, he had a decidedly crabby misdemeanor. His eyes looked about the room and settled on Vecchio's desk.

"Uh-ho" said Ray quietly as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Lt Welsh approached but much to Ray's surprise, it was not he who was Welsh's victim today.

"Constable Fraser – I need to speak with you please, in an official capacity." He turned and walked back to his office. Fraser looked back at Ray, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Fraser quickly rose to his feet and followed the lieutenant. He entered the office, as Welsh settled himself behind his desk.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Fraser asked as he turned to shut the door, almost hitting Ray in the face.

"Detective Vecchio do you mind - this is a private matter" stated Welsh

"No, it's alright sir," said Fraser "Detective Vecchio can stay."

"OK Constable." Welsh continued "Constable Fraser I need to ask you some questions concerning your relationship with Mrs Scarlett Malone."

Fraser's eyes widened in surprise "I'm sorry?"

"Her husband, Charles Malone, has just filed a complaint against you accusing you of assaulting her - "

"- What the hell?!" Ray interrupted angrily

"- yesterday evening." Lt Welsh continued regardless "Do you have anything to say?" He looked up at Constable Fraser. _He looks like a Boy Scout,_ thought Welsh, _he wouldn't even be caught littering_. He hated having to do this; it was one of the less attractive roles of his job as the Station Lieutenant. He knew damned well that Constable Fraser wouldn't even consider doing something like this. He was a good cop, for a foreigner, and truth be told, he'd swap any one of his officers to have him on the Chicago PD payroll. But, it was his job nonetheless and, in a way, he was glad that he was going to be the one fighting Fraser's corner, rather than any of the others.

"I – I don't understand" Fraser stammered.

Lt Welsh presented Fraser with a collection of professional medical photographs showing close up views of Scarlett Malone's face, complete with cut lip and heavily bruised cheek, and wounds on the fingers of both hands. Whilst Fraser was studying the photos, Welsh pulled out a typed statement from the folder on his desk.

"Scarlett Malone was seen entering your building, with you, at 11.45 yesterday morning and she didn't return home until 18.00 last night. Mr Malone states that when she arrived home she was very distressed and had sustained cuts and bruises to her face and hands. He has accused you of inflicting these injuries whilst his wife was alone with you in your apartment. Do have any idea how she got these wounds Constable?"

Fraser was dismayed "Sir, Mrs Malone already had the cut on her lip, she told me that ..." he paused, again trying to decide whether to break Scarlett's confidence in him for a second time that day. As usual, he decided to tell the truth, in a manner of speaking "She told me that she'd had a fall, earlier in the day. And the cuts on her hands, they were from my broken cup, but as to her facial -"

"Broken cup?" Welsh interjected "What broken cup?"

"... my cup Sir." He admitted "The one she broke when she accidentally dropped it."

"So, Scarlett Malone _was_ inside your apartment Constable?" Welsh asked slowly.

Fraser nodded "Yes sir, but -"

"Would you mind telling me just _how_ Mrs Malone ended up in your apartment?"

"Well Sir," Fraser explained "We went there so that she could put on some warmer clothes."

"She had no clothes on?" Ray asked incredulously.

Fraser laughed with embarrassment "No! I mean yes, yes of course she had clothes on Ray! She was wearing her pyjamas."

"Pyjamas." Welsh stated flatly. This was not going the way he had initially hoped.

"Yes Sir. I saw her in the park. She was cold so she came to my apartment to get warm." Fraser was feeling warm. In fact, he was sweating. He never sweated. Well, that wasn't strictly true; he just tended to not sweat under these circumstances. Not that he'd ever been in these circumstances before. _Oh dear,_ he thought, _this is not going well._

Lt Welsh took a deep breath and exhaled heavily as he rubbed his forehead "She was wearing her pyjamas, in the park?"

"Yes Sir."

"She was wearing her pyjamas, in the park, in the snow?" This was going from bad to worse.

"Yes, you see Sir, she and her husband had had an argument, and he locked her out of the house. I was merely trying to help. Sir."

Lt Welsh just stared at him "Of course you were Constable. By taking a known mobster's wife, into your apartment, wearing only her pyjamas?"

"Has he never seen frostbite of the lower extremities?" piped up Robert Fraser's voice from the back of the room "It's extremely painful! I remember being stuck out in the NorthWest Passage with Grady O'Pickern. We were on the trail of some Peary caribou hunters. Stupid old goat lost his boots and ended up knee deep in the snow in just his socks. By the time we made it back to camp his toes looked like tiny, little dried up pieces of liquorice ..."

"Not now Dad!" muttered Fraser

Lt Welsh turned to Ray "Did he just call me dad?"

"Oh no sir -" said Fraser apologetically "– I'm sorry sir, not you." He glared at his father who had crossed the room and now stood directly behind Welsh, reading Malone's statement, over his shoulder.

"Do you realise just how much trouble you're in Constable Fraser? Charles Malone, who we are currently investigating as part of the local Mob, has accused you of assaulting _his wife_?"

"Oh come on!" barked Ray "Are you seriously buying this Lieutenant?!"

Fraser turned to console him "It's alright Ray."

Lt Welsh recapped from the typed statement "He claims that Mrs Malone was fine when she left the house to take a walk -"

"Yeah right!" Ray snapped sarcastically "She went for a walk … in her pyjamas?"

Lt Welsh looked up sheepishly "To be fair, there was no initial mention of pyjamas. She was last seen, Constable Fraser, entering your apartment building, with you. When she returned home later that evening she was in a state of undress, with heavy bruising to her face, and cuts on both her hands."

"And you've seen Scarlett?" Fraser asked "She confirmed this?"

Lt Welsh leant back in his chair " We haven't been able to talk with Mrs Malone as yet. OK Constable Fraser we've established that her hand injuries were sustained whilst in your apartment -"

"This is bull-crap!" said Ray, running his hands through what little hair he had left. But Fraser's mind was racing. Something else was bothering him "But sir - you _have _seen her?" he asked.

"No, apparently she's been sedated." Welsh replied.

Now he was really concerned "Sedated how?!"

Lt Welsh tried to bring him back to the point in hand "Constable remember – although she hasn't made a formal statement or pressed charges against you -"

"Then what is this?!" asked Ray angrily.

"- her husband has." Lt Welsh pressed on "So we have to take this seriously, play it by the book and be prepared. Believe me, I don't like this any more than you do, but, we can't have Internal Affairs sticking their nose in and then losing the mob case on the grounds of harassment."

"So wait ..." Fraser asked anxiously "Scarlett's in the hospital?"

"No," Welsh replied "she's at home. Constable Fraser I will ask you again," he indicated to the photographs on the desk "Can you explain how Scarlett Malone came by these facial injuries?"

"No Sir, I cannot." Fraser replied desperately "But this - this is Charlie's doing. Sir, he is hurting her and she needs our help! Scarlett Malone came to my apartment yesterday after she and Charlie had a fight. He hit her; hence her cut lip, and then he locked her out of her home. We met, purely coincidentally, in the park and we started talking. She was cold and had nowhere else to go. She cut her hands when she dropped a cup which then broke as it fell. Now, as to the rest of her facial injuries I can't definitely say how she got those, but I do have a very good idea and Sir, you have to get her out of that house. She's not safe there. Lieutenant - If someone you loved and cared for got injured, you'd want the best for them wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

"So, if they'd been assaulted, like you say, where's the one place you would take them?" Fraser asked them both.

"... to the hospital ..." answered Ray.

"… or a Police Station," Fraser continued frantically "and yet, he's taken her to neither. He's keeping her at home – apparently sedated - why?"

"To stop her telling the truth!"

"Yes." Fraser agreed. He turned to Welsh "He's punishing us both and now he's isolating her so she that she is unable to tell the truth about what has really happened."

"Constable Fraser, are you suggesting that Charles Malone has beaten and now drugged his own wife?" asked Welsh.

"At the very least, I believe so Sir, yes."

Lt Welsh sighed resignedly "Look Constable, you know I don't believe for one minute that you are capable of this, but we have to play this by the book, like I said, we can't have I.A getting involved. So for now, you stay put. Detective – get me proof that Constable Fraser is in the clear. I'll get a detail over to the house to check on Mrs Malone. In the meantime I'll question Mr Malone further myself, make him uncomfortable. If he's lying – I'll prove it."

"Thank you kindly Sir."

**Chapter Eight**

Scarlett confronted Connor as he stood in the kitchen "It was you, wasn't it? I mean, Jesus Christ Sam, you're here 24 hours a day! It had to be you." She paused for breath. "You followed me didn't you? How could you do that?"

Connor shrugged "You were with another guy Scar. You know what that does to Charlie!"

"What 'what does' to Charlie?" she shrieked "I didn't do anything! We talked, Sammy, we just talked. And he listened. Like you used to. Where is he?"

Connor shrugged again, Scarlett hit him hard across the arm "I said where is he?!"

"If you must know," Connor smirked "he's down at the Station House, sorting out your boyfriend!"

Scarlett's face fell "What?! What has he done? WHAT HAS HE DONE SAM?!" She screamed

"Making sure that this can't happen again!" shouted Connor.

Scarlett collected her purse and keys from the countertop and began pulling on her coat "You asshole!" she seethed "How could you let him do this? After everything we've ..." She walked hurriedly into the hallway with Connor chasing after her.

"Wait! No no no! Where are you going?" He ran ahead and stood between her and the front door "I've got instructions to keep you here, out of the way."

Scarlett squared up to him "Go ahead. You stop me and I'll tell him about you. You want that?" she lowered her voice "You want Charlie to know why you're really here?"

Connor gritted his teeth "Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Wind everyone up! You know how it's gonna end!"

"What do you care?!" she cried.

"Believe it or not ..." he caught himself "never mind. It doesn't matter."

"No," said Scarlett sadly "it never does, does it?"

"And anyway, what makes you think they're going to listen to you?" Connor asked her angrily "It's your word against Charlie's." He started laughing "He's got this place all sewn up, they won't go against him."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that." She knew that there was a distinct possibility that Connor was right, but there was no way she was going to let him know that. And besides, she had to try. There was no way that she was going to let Fraser take the fall for something she had done, or rather hadn't done, not after the way he had treated her.

Scarlett pushed her way passed him and opened the front door.

Connor knew he had lost this round "Look -" he conceded "you do what you got to do – but you slipped out without me knowing alright, and you didn't hear any of that stuff from me alright? ALRIGHT?! 'Cos I swear to God Scar -"

She stopped and turned "Now you sound just like him" she said quietly and slammed the front door behind her.

000

Lieutenant Welsh and Charlie Malone sat on opposite sides of the table in the interview room. Welsh wanted this to be over as soon as possible. His patience was waning fast, he was cranky and he was tired. And he hated the fact that he was sitting opposite a known member of the local Mob, having to defend one of his team, well, as good as one of his team, against these outlandish claims. Particularly when he knew full-well that a) the Constable being accused was as innocent as a five-year-old kid and b) the person sitting in front of him was a known felon, guilty of god-only-knows-what.

"I want him charged with serious assault Lieutenant." Charlie declared, stabbing his finger pointedly onto the table "And I want a restraining order preventing him from coming anywhere near me or my wife again. I assume you will be suspending him from duty?"

Welsh stared at him for a moment, waiting for the anger inside of him to subside before he gave Malone his answer "I'm afraid that's not within my area of jurisdiction Mr Malone. Constable Fraser isn't an official member of the Chicago Police Department. And besides, I have spoken with Constable Fraser who has openly admitted to spending time alone with your wife, and he's given me no reason to suspect that any acts of foul play took place. He states that he invited Mrs Malone to his apartment in a simple act of friendship."

"That's ridiculous!" Charlie snorted

"We also have convincing evidence to support that theory Mr Malone. If you'd like to take a look at this please" he said as he switched on the TV monitor on the corner of the table. A grainy black and white film flickered into life.

"Constable Fraser and Mrs Malone were caught on CCTV on the corner of 42nd and Western Avenue at 17.46pm turning the corner by your house" explained Welsh. They continued to watch as the video film showed them walking together and laughing. They watched as the silent images of Scarlett and Fraser stopped and stood together at the end of Scarlett's road.

Outside the interview room Ray and Fraser were watching through the one-way glass. Fraser's face fell. "Oh dear ..." he muttered to himself.

Lt Welsh continued the running commentary "And as you can see from the footage we can see that Mrs Malone is walking with Constable Fraser at a leisurely pace and of her own free will. Now, call me odd but, if Constable Fraser had just assaulted your wife as you claim, she wouldn't be walking with him in this manner. Do you agree?"

"Appearances can be deceiving Lieutenant."

"Indeed they can," Welsh paused momentarily "but not in this case." The film continued and Charlie watched as Scarlett reached up and kissed Fraser on the cheek. His jaw tightened as he crunched his knuckles under the desk, he'd had just about as much of this as he was going to take.

"Mr Malone, if you did believe that your wife was assaulted by Constable Fraser, why leave it until now to report it to the authorities? Why wait almost 24 hours?" he indicated to Scarlett's photographs on the table "Could it be that these injuries weren't, in fact, sustained at the time you're suggesting?"

Back outside the interview room, Fraser and Ray continued their official eavesdropping.

"What is it?" Ray asked quietly.

"Well, Charlie now has proof that his wife did indeed spend the afternoon alone with me in my apartment. He now also knows that she kissed me, albeit as a friend. Something tells me that he's not going to like that very much. We've exonerated me with the authorities but in doing so, we've incriminated her with Charlie."

"You need her to come forward Benny, it's the only way. If she files a suit against him we can help her, get this creep off the streets."

Fraser shook his head "She won't. She won't betray him. She's too frightened. She's between a rock and a hard place. In any case, she may no longer be able to. I could have lost my job, but she may be about to lose her life." Fraser felt the burning anger rising in his chest "He hurt her Ray, while I was standing outside their house. And when he is done here, he will go home and he will do it again."

"OK Benny, just calm down alright?" said Ray attempting to placate him.

"No! No not this time Ray." Fraser turned on his heel and marched towards the door, as he reached for the handle, Ray intervened and placed his hand over Fraser's,

"Hey hey hey, Fraser, stop! You can't take on this guy, not by yourself anyway. He may have 'his boys', but we've got ours too right?" he implored him as he placed his hands on his shoulders "We're gonna get the whole of the Chicago PD gunning for him. We're gonna do this by the book OK?"

"No, I'm sorry Ray, not this time." With that, he yanked open the door and burst into the interview room next door.

"Hey what is this?!" yelled Charlie "What's he doing -"

"Constable Fraser!" Lt Welsh shot him a warning look as he walked up to the table and confronted Charlie.

"How could you do that to her?" he demanded angrily "She is your _wife!_ You made a solemn oath to love, honour and protect her."

"Who are you – her guardian frickin' Angel?!" Charlie sneered

Ray tried to grab hold of Fraser's arm but he shook him off.

"No, I am her _friend!_"

"Yeah," Charlie grinned "that's what she said."

"Then perhaps you should try listening to her, instead of hitting her!" Fraser slammed the table top in pure frustration.

Lt Welsh was getting worried, as was Ray. They had never seen Fraser like this. He was usually so controlled and restrained, placid even. This was unchartered territory and it unnerved them. Welsh turned to Ray "Detective get him outta here now!"

Ray took hold of Fraser's arm again "Come on Fraser, he's not worth it." Fraser backed off slightly, subtly indicating to Ray that he was alright.

"My marriage is none of your god-damned business!" said Charlie irately.

"I'm afraid that it is when you starting hurting my friends" said Fraser calmly.

Charlie laughed out loud. Fraser walked slowly around to Charlie's side of the table. He leant down until they were eye to eye.

"You are nothing but a bully" he said quietly to Charlie "and in my experience all bullies are cowards. And all bullies are afraid. What are you afraid of Mr Malone?"

Suddenly, unable to control his temper, Charlie stood and punched Fraser full in the face. Fraser staggered back but quickly regained his balance. He tried to retaliate, however Lt Welsh & Ray were already on their feet. Welsh had forcibly shoved Charlie away towards the wall, whilst Ray grabbed Fraser from behind to prevent him from doing anything he would later regret.

"Congratulations Mr Malone -" Welsh spun him around to face the wall, whilst holding both his wrists behind his back and placing them in handcuffs "- you've just assaulted a police officer."

"He's not the police!" Charlie retorted angrily.

"Royal Canadian Mounted Police – that's good enough for me."

At that moment, a uniformed officer appeared in the doorway, he was slightly taken aback by the scene in the room "Excuse me Lieutenant Sir, there's someone here who's asking to speak with you."

000

In a separate interview room further down the hall, Lt Welsh sat with Scarlett Malone. He could tell that she was nervous, so he decided to go easy on her. After all, with a bit of luck, she was here to straighten out all this mess and he could go home for the evening.

"So, Mrs Malone, tell me in your own words, what happened, exactly."

"I had a fall while I was out walking ..." explained Scarlett as she fidgeted nervously in her seat. Lt Welsh had tried to be sympathetic and put her at ease, which was no easy task when you'd really had enough of the day. _Why must this be my life,_ he thought to himself, _mobsters and mounties ... why me? What did I do that was so bad that I deserve this?! _

Scarlett shifted her position again "And I guess I must've hit my head ... and cut it ... because I was a bit confused. I fell asleep when I got home and Charlie saw me and ... and he jumped to the wrong the conclusion. He was only looking after me, he was very upset. He's ... protective ... like that. Anyway, it was nothing to do with Fra - Constable Fraser ... I'd seen him earlier and he was just being nice. I locked myself out and we talked for a bit. Just talked. That was it. He didn't do anything. Is he in trouble?"

"Not now ma'am, no." Welsh said kindly "If you make a formal statement to say that Constable Fraser didn't assault you, or act inappropriately in any way then we'll consider the matter closed, unless Constable Fraser decides to press charges that is."

As he got up to leave, he stopped just short of the door and turned back to Scarlett "Oh, and Mrs Malone," he smiled "just remember when you give the officer your statement, that lying under oath amounts to perjury. But … you seem like a good person … I'm sure you'll do the right thing."

"Yes sir .Thank you sir. I will." She smiled timidly "I will remember that. Thank you."

**Chapter Nine**

Mr Smith stood beside his shop counter, carefully polishing the new delivery of glassware ready for placing on the shelves. It always took him longer these days. He was only in his early sixties, but this cold, damp weather was playing hell with his arthritis. He sighed and tossed his dusting cloth onto the counter as he rubbed his gnarly knuckles furiously.

The small metal bell which hung in the doorway, rung out as two well dressed young men entered the shop. Mr Smith looked up, he recoiled as the sharp, icy feeling of fear crept up through his stomach, he stepped back slightly, involuntarily taking refuge behind the safety of the shop counter.

"Good morning Sirs" he stammered.

"Good morning Mr Smith." Larry replied politely.

Mr Smith cleared his throat nervously "What … what can I do for you? Is there something I can help you with today? Something you'd like?" he asked optimistically, he looked anxiously between the two men, strongly suspecting that they were not there to discuss birthday or anniversary presents. "A lovely gift perhaps? For ... for your wife?" Deep down he knew that receiving visits from Charlie Malone's men was never a good sign. The second gentleman, O'Keefe, the quiet one, walked slowly and silently around the shop, prowled up and down and in between the shelves of fragile glass and crystal ware, like a tiger stalking its prey.

"We're here on behalf of Mr Malone, Mr Smith" Larry continued.

"Oh now come on boys," Mr Smith held up his hands in a peaceful gesture of surrender "I – I don't want any trouble …" he tried to keep his eyes on both of the men at the same time, but O'Keeffe kept disappearing between the large display cabinets.

Larry approached the side entrance of the counter; Mr Smith felt vulnerable, this was _his_ space! No-one, came behind the counter, _no-one. Not ever!_ He shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

Larry stared icily at him "Mr Malone is very upset that you declined his kind invitation to the Annual Charity Ball this year."

Mr Smith picked up the polishing cloth and wrung it in his hands. "I'm sorry ... I'm sorry but we just can't afford that kind of money! Business is slow you know, the holiday season has been and gone and -"

"Yeah well, I'm sorry to hear that, I really am."

Mr Smith detected the not-so-subtle hint of sarcasm in Larry's voice, it made him feel nauseous "Next year – I promise, next year. We can put a little aside each month and -"

"That's not really good enough" Larry interrupted "because, you see Mr Smith, that's a long time away, next year. Who's gonna look after you and your lovely family between now and then? Who's gonna make sure that your business here is well insured against, life's little … accidents?"

Mr Smith didn't have time to answer before he heard the sickening sound of glass smashing to the floor. Larry's counterpart stuck his head out from around one of the display cabinets and stared at the two men at the counter,

"Oops!" he said playfully.

"Oh no, please, don't ..." Mr Smith pleaded.

O'Keeffe swung his baseball bat again, this time knocking some display items from the shelf and watched them smash to the floor; he faked an apologetic smile in the shopkeeper's direction.

Larry turned "You'll have to excuse my friend Mr Smith, he's a little ... clumsy."

"Sooorrry" O'Keeffe sang childishly.

"But," Larry continued "you know what? Mr Malone is a reasonable man; he will give you a second chance to ... rethink ... your RSVP. We'll be back in a few days Mr Smith."

On his way out of the shop, O'Keefe picked up a small crystal ornament from the shelf. He played with it in his hands for a moment and then smiled "Nice!" he said, as he put in his pocket.

The pair departed, leaving the shop door wide open behind them. Mr Smith stumbled out from behind the counter and rushed over to the door, hurriedly closing and locking it behind them. He swapped the shop sign to_ 'closed'_ and collapsed against the door, breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

000

Scarlett adjusted her large sunglasses as she entered the coffee shop. At first, she didn't notice Fraser and Ray sitting in the corner eating breakfast and drinking coffee. Fraser was the first to see her. Unfortunately, as he attempted to stand, he found that the table was a little too close; it tipped up on edge, catching him painfully in the groin and overturning his coffee cup. Scarlett's attention, however, was drawn towards the commotion when the scalding hot coffee made its way into Ray's lap.

"Aargh! Hot! Hot! Hot!" he squealed.

He frantically pulled out handful after handful of paper napkins from the dispenser and started mopping his groin. Scarlett stared, and bit her lip; she knew that laughing at this precise moment in time would probably not be helpful; instead she turned to Fraser who was now standing in front of her grinning.

"Good morning! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm wet!" Ray shrieked "I'm soaking wet!" He looked up and realised that she was talking to Fraser "Oh. Well, you know, don't worry about me! I didn't want kids anyway! Jeez - "

"I'm fine! Perfectly fine" Fraser stammered "Thank you. Kindly. How are you?"

Scarlett was still slightly distracted by Ray who was, by now, muttering and cursing all over the place "Another perfectly good suit ruined," he grumbled "not to mention anything else ... down there!"

Scarlett looked back to Fraser and smiled "I'm doing good thanks. Look I wanted to say, I'm so sorry about the other day. What Charlie did to you ... it was completely unforgivable."

"Oh please - there's nothing for you to forgive. Your husband's actions are in no way a reflection on you."

Scarlett turned to collect her two take away coffees from the counter and she thanked the lady behind the counter. As she turned back she saw Charlie through the window of the coffee shop, he was leaning on the roof of the car, watching her.

"Look, I'm sorry, I have to go."

Fraser followed her gaze "It's alright, I understand" he said.

"Goodbye Fraser, goodbye Detective – I hope you ..." she paused and glanced down at his wet trousers "... I hope your ... you feel better soon. Bye."

Fraser rushed to the door and held it open for her; he paused for a second as if to say something but decided better of it.

"Goodbye ma'am" said Fraser as she went

Ray looked up from mopping his trousers, he grinned at his friend "Oh yeah. That was smooth! You like her huh?" he asked as Fraser sat back down opposite him.

From the window, Fraser watched her as she crossed the street to the car where Charlie was waiting for her.

"What?! No. Yes. Maybe." He looked back at Ray, took a deep breath and smiled "Yes. I believe I do."

Scarlett made her way through the traffic and crossed the street back to where Charlie was waiting for her by the car. He was unhappy, and not for the first time this morning either. He was tired. He hadn't been sleeping too well after his ordeal at the police department a few days back. Firstly there was that video. That damned video kept replaying though his mind. Scarlett kissing the Mountie. How was that supposed to make him feel? Humiliated! Humiliated and angry, that's how. And then to be charged with assaulting a police officer?! That particular police officer! Boy, he'd never live that one down. So, he'd decided that no-one was going to find out. Ever. And if they did, well, he would cross that bridge when it arrived. But he sincerely hoped he'd never have to. Yes, humiliated and angry, that was precisely how he felt today. And he certainly wasn't in the mood to see his wife flirting with every guy who happened to lay eyes on her.

"What was that?" he asked as Scarlett passed him his carton of coffee.

"What was what?!" she enquired.

"That!" Charlie indicated over to the coffee shop "Who were you talking to in there?"

"No-one, why?"

"Yes it was. I saw you talking to someone, who was he?"

Scarlett was thankful that he hadn't recognised Fraser in his civilian clothes. She'd already been in enough trouble for one day, and she had the strongest suspicion that it wasn't over yet, Charlie had been in a foul mood for days.

"Just someone asking for the time, that's all" she lied "Come on Charlie, don't start that again!" Scarlett turned to get in the car but Charlie grabbed hold of her arm before she could get away, she spilt most of her coffee onto the floor.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me!" he said angrily.

"Charlie stop it! I only said hello and gave him the time."

"Yeah well don't" he grunted as he released her arm. "I've told you before – I don't want you talking to other guys. I thought you understood that by now?!"

Scarlett walked around to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door "I'm sorry Charlie," she said quietly "I didn't think. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't. Close the door Scarlett."

Scarlett looked up confused "What?"

"I don't want you in the car. Walk home. The exercise will do you good." Charlie threw his coffee across the car, splashing her arm causing her to flinch backwards. He climbed into the driver's seat, "I said CLOSE THE DOOR SCARLETT!"

Tears pricked at her eyes, more from humiliation than anything else. She quietly pushed the car door closed and stepped back from the car. Charlie revved up the engine and pulled away at break neck speed, squealing the tyres as he went. Scarlett turned and started up the road, wiping the coffee from her sleeve and the tears from her eyes.

Back in the coffee shop, Fraser donned his hat and ran outside "Scarlett?" he cried after her "Scarlett, are you alright?" he asked as he caught up with her.

Scarlett didn't stop but just carried on walking with her head down. She was embarrassed, hurt and angry. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's just that ..." he paused and indicated back to where Charlie's car had been parked "you don't look it."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" she snapped as she turned to face him.

"Because …" Fraser paused aware that his cheeks had blushed. He dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Scarlett said awkwardly "It's just that no-one usually gives a damn."

Fraser looked up sharply "I do."

Scarlett stared up at him, unsure of what to say or do, painfully aware of the fact that she had just been inexplicably rude. She felt ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so rude."

Fraser tilted his head "Are you sure you're alright ma'am?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she nodded and smiled "everything's fine. Charlie's just being an asshole, that's all. But it's ok, I'm fine. Thank you for asking" she said. He could see the tears in her eyes as she smiled up at him "Thank you Fraser."

000

Fraser stood alone in the dark. He leant against the windowsill mindlessly watching the world go by in the street below his apartment. It was still snowing, but the main flurries had come and gone already, leaving just the odd stray snowflake falling gently through the darkness. He saw a couple walking hand in hand and he smiled sadly as the man took her into his arms and kissed her under the streetlamp.

"What am I doing Dief?" he spoke softly. Diefenbaker, although deaf, often made a very good listener. He never answered back, well, no actually, that wasn't strictly true, Diefenbaker almost always answered him back, but at times like these, there was no other companion he'd rather confide in. He never gave advice, never told him what to do, and perhaps most importantly, he never told him just what he wanted to hear. "She's a married woman" he sighed sadly. "She has sworn the ultimate promise to someone else. Tied the sacred bond which binds them together forever. Til death them do part."

He turned his back to the window, leaned back and rested his head against the cold glass. He closed his eyes hoping to somehow shut out the conflicting feelings now tormenting his conscience. Diefenbaker nudged his leg with his nose and sat by his feet.

"What?!" He said looking down at him "I can't honestly expect her to break that promise. I can't! And what about honour?! Mine and hers! Irritatingly Charlie's right - their marriage is none of my business." He sat down on the floor next to the wolf and buried his fingers in his thick fur. "She just deserves so much better than him. And, in any case, what would she possibly see in me? What could I ever have to offer her?"

_ Everything, _he thought sadly,_ I'd offer her everything. _Scarlett Malone had unearthed a deep-seated sense of yearning somewhere deep within him, and suddenly, Fraser felt profoundly lonely.

**Chapter Ten**

Charlie dumped his keys on the side table by the front door, took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He walked through into the drawing room and joined Connor who was reading the newspaper. He poured himself a large whisky.

"Hey, I forgot to ask," said Connor "Have you heard from the Police yet? What happened the other day?"

"I gave him what for!" Charlie laughed "That Mountie had it coming. They wanted to charge me 'assaulting a police officer"' he laughed again "but they couldn't very well, not with the claims laid against him. They wouldn't want it advertised that a 'respected police officer attacked a helpless, defenseless young woman' now would they?!" He sat down heavily into the leather armchair opposite Connor. "They had to let it drop! So, all charges dropped. On both sides regrettably. I was provoked … he assaulted her first. Mark my words Connor, we've got 'em running. They'll be in our pockets soon enough. And that damned Mountie'll be back chasing mooses in no time!"

Connor laughed quietly to himself and resumed reading his newspaper "I told her they wouldn't listen to her."

"What?"

Connor didn't look up.

Charlie leaned towards him "What do you mean 'wouldn't listen to her'?"

Connor shifted uncomfortably in his chair "Nothing ... I just meant ... Scarlett must've -"

"Scarlett? Did she talk to the police? I don't believe this, what is it with her?!"

Connor closed the newspaper and placed it on the arm of the chair "Never mind about Scarlett. What about him Charlie? The Mountie. Let's make him pay. Properly this time! I mean, you're half way there already right? Scarlett you can have any time."

"No, I don't have time to deal with him now ... I got bigger things to worry about. I can't have the cops sniffing about with The Boss about to fly in. He can wait til things have calmed down. He'll keep. But as for her ... She's done this for the last time."

000

Scarlett cried out as the pain coursed through her body. To say that Charlie was blinded by rage would have been an understatement to say the very least. He slammed her bodily against the hallway wall. She tried to escape into the bedroom but he grasped her hard by her arm. She yelped as he pinched the flesh between his fingers.

"Why did you do it Scarlett huh?!" he yelled.

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" she screamed back as she tried to back away from him "Why can't you just leave it alone - what did he ever to do you –?!"

Charlie seized her tighter by her arm "More to the point – what did he do to you?"

"How many more times - NOTHING!" she yelled.

"Was he good?" he snarled angrily.

"Stop it Charlie!"

But Charlie didn't stop, and Scarlett knew there would be no stopping him tonight. This was it, he was furious with her for breaking 'the code'. She'd turned in one of her own. Not only a leading member of the Mob, but her own husband. Him. In fact, that small detail may just have saved her life so far, because despite everything, Charlie did love her, but she drove him crazy.

"Did you like it?" he pressed his body sleazily against her "Scarlett? Did you like it with him?"

"He didn't do ANYTHING!" Scarlett screamed "YOU IDIOT!"

Scarlett was already covered in blood; the cuts on her face were starting to swell and the bruises beginning to darken. Charlie slammed her against the wall again.

"Don't you dare -" he yelled "Don't you DARE talk to me like that" He clamped his hand around her jaw, forcing her head back into the wall. She felt the pain shoot through her skull but strangely she felt none of the usual humiliation. No, _she_ was the one who was angry this time; this time _she _was the one losing her self-restraint. She wanted to call him out, just once. She knew she would pay for it, but what the hell; she was paying for it anyway right?

"Why did you marry me Charlie? Huh?" she managed to rasp hoarsely through her clenched jaw. She tried to struggle free, but Charlie only tightened his grip. He glared angrily at her as he maintained his hold on her,

"You know, I been thinkin' about that myself!"

"Then leave me! Let me go."

"What," Charlie laughed derisively "so you can take half of everything?! Everything i've worked so hard to get for us! I don't think so! No, you're stuck with me darlin' just like I'm stuck with you. Besides, who else is gonna love you?"

"But you don't talk to me, you don't listen to me -"

"Shut up -" he hissed. Charlie threw her across the room and out of his sight; he clenched his fists in his hair, trying to control the terminal rage welling inside of him. _Why wouldn't she stop? Why couldn't she see what she was doing to him?_

"- You don't trust me and – and - you treat me like crap -"

"Shut up!" Charlie spun round and punched her hard in the face "I said shut up!" he screamed. Scarlett fell backwards but the wardrobe broke her fall, she heard the wood split as her elbow penetrated the door. She spat the blood out of her mouth, spraying the front of his shirt.

"Jesus Christ!" groaned Charlie.

"You don't even love me do you Charlie?" Scarlett slurred, still slightly dazed.

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!"

"DO YOU?!" she yelled.

Charlie seized hold of her and threw her to the floor. He kicked her hard in the leg and again in the back. Scarlett screamed but he only kicked her again in the ribs to quieten her. He crouched menacingly over her, the fire raging in his eyes,

"I swear to God Scarlett, if you don't shut up," he wiped his face with the back of his hand "so help me God I _will_ shut you up!"

**Chapter Eleven**

"Fraser! Fraser!" She screamed as she banged furiously on his apartment door "FRASER!" She saw a strip of light appear under the door _oh thank God_ she thought _thank God!_

Fraser was visibly shocked when he opened the door. He felt sickened as he saw Scarlett half-collapsed against the doorframe; panic stricken, battered and bleeding, with her clothes wet and torn.

"Oh Jesus -" he took hold of her and gently lead her inside.

"I'm sorry, I ... I know I shouldn't have come but ..."

"Hey hey hey, it's alright, it's alright" Fraser kicked the door shut behind them. He pulled Scarlett close to him and held her tightly as she sobbed hysterically "Ssh, don't. You're alright. " he said softly as he rested his head gently against hers and involuntarily kissed the top of her head.

"I ... I didn't know where else to go" Scarlett cried.

"It's OK, you're safe now. I'm here. You're safe." He could feel her body shaking violently in his arms, and felt a surge of anger rising within him. He abhorred all kinds of violence, but violence against women ... against _her_... went against everything he had ever believed in. He took her head in his hands and gently turned her face toward him. Fraser looked deep into her eyes,

"Scarlett, this has to stop" he pleaded "This ends now alright? I won't stand by and watch him do this to you." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead "I won't." They stood together, holding one another, in the dim light of the apartment as Scarlett continued to cry.

"Does Charlie know you're here?" he asked her after a while.

"No" she murmured.

Fraser led her over to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for her. "Well, I'm sure it won't take him long to figure out where you are" he said as he walked over to the sink and poured her a glass of water. He handed it to her but her hands trembled so much that the water simply slopped over the top. He smiled weakly as he took back the glass "Maybe later?!" Fraser collected his rudimentary first aid kit from the top cupboard above the sink and fetched the kettle. He poured the recently boiled water into a bowl and soaked some cotton wool.

"You didn't tell the Police about what Charlie does to you, did you?" he asked quietly as he pulled his chair next to Scarlett's and began to gently wipe the blood from her face and hands.

Scarlett kept her gaze fixed on the patch of threadbare carpet in front of her and shook her head.

"Why not? In case they blame you? You know, none of this is your fault Scarlett, you do understand that don't you?"

She winced slightly as Fraser gently cleaned the small laceration above her right eye.

"People don't care," she said quietly. "Everyone thinks it's so simple - just leave him." Tears again began to roll down her cheeks, she wiped them away roughly with her hand. "They don't understand, you don't leave someone like Charlie, they leave you. He's my husband and like it or not I'm stuck with the son of a bitch."

Fraser looked at her questioningly "You must have loved him once? After all, you did marry him."

She smiled weakly and looked up at him with her red, puffy eyes. Fraser thought he saw a slight spark of life in them, as she remembered the way life was before things went bad.

"I was seventeen when we met" she said quietly. "He was my brother's best friend. And he was everything I'd ever dreamed of. I thought he was the only man alive! He kind, generous and charming! And now ... now I'm scared to death of him. How do you even begin to think about leaving a man who's willing to stick a gun to your head, or hold a knife to your throat? Or ... beats you to a pulp because you talked to someone in a coffee shop..."

Fraser looked up sharply, shocked that he may have been partly to blame for what happened to her "Is that what happened?"

Scarlett shook her head as her sad gaze fell back to the floor "He doesn't know it was you – he didn't recognise you out of your uniform. He also found out that I'd made a statement and had the charges against you dropped. It's my own fault. Said I'd made him look like an idiot. But I didn't tell them anything, not really." She paused "You did though, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry" said Fraser apologetically.

"It's alright," she shrugged "but I couldn't, I just couldn't. I don't know what to do. If I run, he'll find me and bring me back, like he's done before. If I stay, it never ends. And now I've gone and done this ..." The tears started running uncontrollably down her face, she began shaking as the sheer panic returned and started to take over.

"Hey, it's alright" Fraser tried to comfort her but she pulled away from him and began frantically pacing the room.

"... and I've come here and made it even worse for myself ... and you!"

"It's going to be alright -"

But Scarlett's mind was in complete turmoil; she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe "Oh God, what have I done?" she cried. In a flash, her mind was made up "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here..." and she bolted for the door and ran out into the hallway.

Fraser chased out after her "Scarlett – It _will _be alright."

"He's going to kill me for this!" she cried hoarsely as she ran down the passageway.

Fraser caught up with her and quickly grabbed hold of her hand, he was frightened not only of losing her into the night but also of her losing her footing and falling on the stairs "Come back inside -"

Scarlett shook him off "- No! Leave me alone!" but Fraser grabbed her again and this time maintained his grip on her.

"Calm down! -"

"Get off me!" she screamed as she continued fighting him like a frightened wild animal. But Fraser didn't let go, he managed to catch hold of her other free arm and snatched her toward him,

"- SCARLETT! CALM DOWN!" he shouted, his emotions almost getting the better of him.

Scarlett flinched violently; she glared down at Fraser's hands restraining her. Immediately he released his grip, realising what he had done and sickened at how he must remind her of her husband.

"I'm sorry" he gasped "– I'm not going to hurt you!"

She looked up distrustfully, searching for any hint of hostility or aggression, but she saw none. All she saw staring back at her from those deep blue eyes was kindness, concern and gentle understanding.

"I would _never_ hurt you." Fraser said gently. "Scarlett ... I know you're frightened but we have to think this through properly."

Unable to contain her emotions any longer Scarlett broke down and cried hysterically into her hands. Fraser placed his arms protectively around her and held her close, stroking her hair gently. "You're alright, it's alright. We'll work something out. I promise" he whispered, wishing above all that he could take away her pain and keep her from harm's way. As they stood in the hallway, Fraser became aware that they were being watched. He turned to see a couple of his neighbours, roused by the commotion, standing awkwardly in their doorways.

"I'm sorry to have awoken you Mr Moustafi, Mrs Garcia" said Fraser softly as he continued to console Scarlett gently in his arms.

"It's no trouble, no trouble." Mr Moustafi replied kindly "Is everything OK Mr Fraser?"

"Yes." Fraser smiled gently "Yes, thank you. It will be. Thank you kindly Mr Moustafi."

Mr Moustafi nodded in silent acknowledgment and shuffled back inside his apartment, indicating for Mrs Garcia to tactfully do the same, leaving Fraser and Scarlett alone in the quiet.

"Everything will be fine" Fraser said quietly "Come on, come back inside." He kissed her gently on the head and walked her slowly back into his apartment, closing the door behind them, holding her to him and not letting her go for a second.

Scarlett's voice eventually broke the silence, but it was nothing more than a whisper "I don't know what to do" she said hopelessly.

"Please trust me Scarlett, and let me help you. I know you're frightened. I understand that -"

Scarlett looked up at him through her tears, still sobbing "No, I don't think you do." Fraser led her back over to the table where she took a seat. "He _will_ kill me for this Fraser. I am sorry for what he did to you though. You didn't deserve that."

Fraser sat opposite her "It's alright. It wasn't your fault." Fraser said taking the seat in front of her and resumed tending to her wounds.

"Yes it was."

"I am interested though," asked Fraser curiously "if Charlie did want me out of the way, or had indeed intended to punish me because I'd spent time with you, why did he not just have me put in the hospital, or have me killed?"

"Kill a cop?!" she exclaimed "Charlie might be a bully, but he's not stupid! Besides, he can't control you if you're dead. This way he gets to discredit you, intimidate you and manipulate you."

"He doesn't know me very well, does he?!"

Diefenbaker padded over and sat at Scarlett's feet; placed his head on her knee and looked up at her with his big soulful eyes. Fraser smiled fondly at him.

"Fraser – he's doing it again, why does he keep doing that?!" Scarlett asked.

"I'm sorry," he explained "he does it when he feels ... that someone needs his protection." He smiled "He likes you!"

Scarlett bent down and tickled Dief's ears, as she did so something caught Fraser's eye. "Hold still a second" he said, inspecting a small, oozing abrasion on her forehead more closely.

"You have a small piece of glass in the wound."

"Bathroom mirror." she smiled weakly.

Fraser stood and started packing away the first aid kit "You'll need to get it removed. I'll take you to the hospital."

"No!" Scarlett protested "Can't you do it? Please?"

Fraser hesitated, he was perfectly proficient at performing rudimentary first aid out in the field, but that was usually on strangers, not on ... not on women. Although there was that time when he delivered a baby out in the middle of a glacial field, but that was years ago, and again, she was a stranger, not ... not a ... _Oh For Pete's sake pull yourself together_ he thought_ You are perfectly capable of this. You're a Mountie!_

"Alright," he consented "but it might hurt a little."

"It's like you said – I trust you."

Fraser sat down and opened the kit again; he took out the tweezers and pulled his chair nearer to hers. He took a deep breath, mainly to steady his own trembling hands. "OK, close your eyes."

He leaned in closer and started to remove the shard of glass from Scarlett's forehead. She flinched. As she opened her eyes, she found herself looking directly into his and their hearts missed a beat in unison. Scarlett's mind whirled,suddenly she felt so completely safe and unafraid, she could trust this man, she knew that now, his face so full of truth and honesty and his eyes, oh how she could lose herself in those eyes ... she wondered what he would see in hers.

"Are you alright?" Fraser broke her train of thought; she nodded and lowered her gaze as her cheeks pinked. _A coward_, she thought, _that's what he would see. A coward too weak to fight for herself. Someone who had not a single ounce of self-esteem left within her. It had been slowly and surely beaten out of her until there was nothing left. Nothing except an overwhelming feeling of fear, defeat and self-loathing. _

Fraser attempted again to remove the sliver of glass with his tweezers. This time he was successful. "Here – hold this" he said passing her a piece of gauze to hold over the wound.

"Thank you." Scarlett said shakily. She was not feeling too well, but there was no way she was going to admit it, she had already made too much of a fool of herself for one evening.

Fraser rose from the table and packed away the first aid kit. He looked down at her and noticed her hands shaking slightly "You should be in the hospital."

"No." Scarlett stood unsteadily on her feet "No, I'm alright."

But Fraser saw the colour drain from her face "No you're not. Look at -" suddenly her knees buckled and he caught her as she collapsed "- you!"

Fraser carried her over to the bed and set her down gently. As he sat down next to her, Scarlett looked up at him and he was unable to resist any longer. He kissed her. He couldn't help it. He was confused, this wasn't like him and he couldn't make sense of any of it. He was normally so reserved and inhibited when it came to matters concerning the opposite sex, but now, what was happening to him? He was relieved when he did not receive a slap for his troubles, although he would have understood if he had, he would have deserved it. As the kiss came to an end, he rested his forehead lightly against hers.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly "I behaved badly. You're hurt and you're vulnerable. I didn't mean to take advantage -"

Scarlett leaned up and kissed him in return, putting her arms around him and pulling him tightly against her.

**Chapter Twelve**

Later that night, Scarlett lay in Fraser's arms. Even though she, indeed both of them, were fully clothed she still felt slightly chilly. She could hear Fraser breathing slowly and calmly behind her, but she knew he wasn't yet asleep.

"Fraser?" Scarlett asked "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes" came Fraser's voice through the darkness.

"Do you believe in aliens?"

Fraser laughed out loud prompting Scarlett to kick him playfully in the leg.

"I'm sorry!" he said propping himself up on his elbow to face her "Do you mean Extra Terrestrials?"

"Yes."

Fraser thought for a moment "Well, I suppose I've never really thought about it, but I think it would be very lonely if we were the only ones out here, don't you?"

"Hmm" Scarlett agreed "I'd like to think that there are other worlds out there. Ones that are so much nicer and more beautiful than this one. I think that aliens out there and they just can't get here yet, either because they don't have the technology or maybe they just can't because... I don't know ...maybe they're just really really small ... like tadpoles."

"Well, then" said Fraser stretching and rolling onto his back "by that reasoning why couldn't they just have really small spaceships, so small, in fact, that we can't see them."

Scarlett laughed "Tadpoles can't fly spaceships!"

"Why? Just because they're small doesn't mean they're incapable."

Scarlett lay silently in the dark for a minute or two. "They don't have any arms," she said after a while "They wouldn't be able to steer."

"Goodnight Scarlett" he laughed.

"Goodnight Fraser" she turned over on to her side, "Or legs." She said after a moment "They'd never reach the brakes."

Scarlett tossed and turned for a while but it was no good, even though she was completely exhausted, sleep would not welcome her. Something was nagging in the back of her mind, and the more she tried to dismiss it, the more it grew. She kept hearing Fraser's voice repeating in her head '_Just because they're small doesn't mean they're incapable'. _She checked her wristwatch; the digital display read 01:34._ S_he looked over and could just make out Fraser's face in the semi-darkness. He must have heard her fidgeting, as he rolled over to face her. He smiled sleepily and brushed her hair away from her face "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Detective Vecchio – he's a friend of yours isn't he?" She asked him.

"Yes he is."

"Do you trust him?"

"Implicitly. Why?"

Scarlett pulled herself up painfully and sat on the edge of the bed. She rubbed her ribs where Charlie had kicked her; the bruises were really starting to set in.

"What is it?" Fraser asked her curiously, reaching over to switch on the bedside lamp.

Scarlett looked at him, her eyes searching his "What if ...What if I was to tell you things about Charlie? Not these things, but, other things. What would you do?"

"Well," he said getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed next to her "that would largely depend on what you told me."

"Bad things." She replied honestly "Really bad things."

"Then I would arrest him and send him to prison."

"Would he have to know that the information came from me?" Scarlett asked nervously.

"Not necessarily. Although you could be called to testify, but you would be protected."

"Oh god. No." She pulled up her knees and hugged them tightly, burying her face. "No no no. Oh god..."

Fraser moved up the bed closer to her. He gently removed a stray lock of hair from her shoulder so that he could see her face,

"Scarlett, you know that I would do everything I could to protect you, you have my word." He paused as she took a deep breath and placed her head on her knees "Isn't it worth the risk?" he asked her gently "That we could end this … and you could stop being afraid."

"But, what if ... what if it wasn't just Charlie? What if there were others? People bigger than Charlie?"

"Well, why don't you tell me what you know and let Detective Vecchio and I work something out from there?"

"Let me think about it ok? God, everyone thinks this is so easy -"

"No!" Fraser interrupted "No – I never said that this would be easy. In fact, I think that this is possibly the hardest choice that you will ever have to make. But you do have a choice. On the one hand you can choose to take a risk which may well seem very frightening but which could perhaps, by some means, change things for you for the better. On the other hand, you can choose to leave things the way they are, safe in the knowledge that you know what the future holds. Both decisions will involve you having to make a very brave choice; and you must trust your own judgement. But Scarlett, I think you came here tonight because you needed my help. Please, let me do that."

Scarlett thought about that, it was true what he was saying of course, but it all sounded so easy. Too easy. But when it came down to it, what choice did she have now? A line had been drawn and she had crossed it. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily,

"Well, I guess it's too late now anyway." She nodded to herself and turned to Fraser "Alright. I'll talk to Detective Vecchio. After that, I don't know what I'm going to do – I can't go back home, not tonight anyway."

"Then don't," he reassured her quietly "Stay here ... with me ... for as long as you need. I'll be here for you Scarlett, in any way I can. We'll do this together." He kissed her tenderly, "I'll call Ray."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ray sat at the kitchen table with Scarlett, whilst Fraser stood close by; arms folded across his chest, letting Scarlett explain things to Ray in her own way.

"Where is Charlie now?" Ray asked Scarlett softly. This wasn't Detective Vecchio's usual style, but he was beginning to like her and he felt sorry for her, having to live with a bullying creep like Charles Malone couldn't be easy, and physically she was no match for him. Plus, she was a friend of Fraser's and any friend of Fraser's was a friend of his.

"Well ..." She looked sheepishly between the two men "when I left him ... he was out cold on the bathroom floor."

Ray looked up from his notebook "And that would be because ...?"

"Because ... I hit him over the head ... with a Peace Lily."

Ray smirked, yes, he was definitely beginning to like her "Oh, well, clearly an act of self-defence! It _was_ an act of self-defence... right?"

"Of course Detective!" she nodded, avoiding both the men's' gazes.

Fraser approached her and lent on the back of her chair "And, if I might add, a commendable use of irony!" he smiled.

000

Fraser accompanied Ray back to his car. The apartment building was silent and outside; the night was fading fast and quickly creeping into the early hours of the morning. Fraser felt bad that he had dragged Ray from his bed, but he knew that if they didn't strike while the iron was hot, Charlie would get to Scarlett and she wouldn't make the statement against him. It wasn't that that bothered him though, it was thought of her going back home to him. No, the sooner they could arrest him and see him behind bars the better.

"She seems genuine enough." Ray stated as they made their way down the dank, dirty stairwell "And she came through for you down at the station against Malone that took guts. I guess not every woman's out to hurt you after all Fraser! And she's certainly no Victoria."

"I know." Fraser's mind instantly flashed back to Victoria. His ex-lover. It was a relationship that had ended badly. Twice. The first time was when Fraser arrested her for armed robbery. The second was when, in a twisted act of revenge, Victoria framed him for first degree murder which subsequently resulted in him being involved in diamond smuggling and then getting shot accidentally in the back by Ray. The worst thing was that he had trusted her implicitly and even when he had learnt the truth about her and what she had done, he was still going to leave everything and everyone behind to be with her. It had devastated him and left him a broken man.

As they exited the building, the freezing night air whipped around them and hit him like a slap to the face, bringing his thoughts back to the night in front of him.

"I mean, she actually seems to like you!" Ray added cheerfully "In fact, come on, she's crazy about you, any idiot can see that! But she's married Benny. You thought about that?"

"I'm thinking of very little else."

Ray opened the door of the Buick and climbed inside. He rolled down the window and started the engine "You have a lousy taste in women Fraser, you know that?!"

Fraser leaned against the car and aimlessly kicked the ground "I think ..." he paused and took a deep breath "No ... I am ... I'm in love with her Ray."

"I know you are Benny," Ray smiled sympathetically "I know you are. Just ... be careful, that's all I'm saying alright?" Fraser nodded and Ray pulled away. He watched the taillights fade as the car continued up the street and suddenly became aware of someone standing silently beside him.

"Do you love her son?" asked the figure of his father.

Fraser stood and thought for a moment "Yes. Yes I do" he said.

"Then fight for her son! Like I did for your mother. If something is worth having then it's worth fighting for. She left me once you know."

Fraser turned "Mum left you? She did not!"

"Yes, she did. Before we were married of course. Old Henny Henderson won her over for a time. The old buzzard wooed her with his new electric moose shaver. Anyway, I didn't give up on her son, I kept on. I fought for her, kept showing her that I still wanted her and in the end she came back to me. Figured out she liked this old face better -"

Fraser wasn't really listening, he was too caught up with these new feelings he had for Scarlett. He smiled "It sounds simple, but, she looks so pretty when she smiles! And the sound of her laugh – it's just …" his face fell slightly "… I don't think she gets to do that very often."

"- It was either that or the fact that Henderson kept dead tundra beetles in a jar under the bed … some kind of weather device I think …"

000

Fraser awoke with a start. It was starting to get light outside. He could hear Scarlett mumbling in her sleep. She was dreaming. He found himself wondering about her dreams. He hoped they were happy, but right now, he suspected that this was not the case. She stirred and wrapped her arms protectively around herself. Even though she was asleep, Fraser could tell that she was used to sleeping alone - frightened and afraid. He lay silently next to her wondering whether to rouse her from her troubled sleep.

As he touched her gently on the shoulder he noticed her skin was cold against his hand. He quietly climbed out of bed and placed the thick woolen blanket over her. He lay back down beside her and whispered something inaudible in her ear and kissed her softly. Scarlett stirred and interlocked her fingers with his. Fraser lightly stroked her forehead, hoping that it would send her some happier dreams. Instead, Scarlett awoke; it took her a couple of seconds to remember where she was. She looked across at Fraser in the dim light of the streetlamps outside. For once, although drowsy, she was happy. For once, she felt completely safe. She smiled sleepily and nestled closer into his arms.

**Chapter Fourteen**

The sun shone brightly the following morning, even though there was a fresh layer of snow on the roads. It reminded Ray of those picture postcards of Switzerland or Norway or somewhere out that way anyway, somewhere that involved mountains, goats and girls in lederhosen. As he sat outside Fraser's apartment, the DJ on the radio was having a strong debate with a caller regarding dishonesty and corruption within the police department.

"Oh what a crock of baloney!" Ray complained to no-one in particular "Yeah, I'll remember that the next time you think there's a burglar in your garden shed." Feeling irritated, he twisted the dial on the dash and found a nice relaxing melody that brought back memories from his youth. He sank deeper into the driver's seat "Oh yeah, that's more like it!" With that, he saw Fraser opening the door of his apartment building, closely followed by Scarlett. Ray watched as he turned and kissed her goodbye. Fraser watched her as she walked off down the street. He replaced his hat and joined Ray at the car.

"Good morning Ray!" he said smiling broadly and walked around to the passenger door. He chuckled out loud as he removed his hat again and climbed into the car.

Ray eyed his friend suspiciously "Er, Benny, what was Scarlett doing here? She must've have come over quite early right?"

"No." Fraser shook his head and smiled.

"She stayed with you?" asked Ray incredulously "Here?! _With_ you? All night?"

"Yes."

"You had a mobster's wife … in your apartment … all night. Are you crazy?!"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"I don't know whether to hit you or congratulate you!" He started the engine and took off down the street, still shaking his head.

"You're over reacting Ray!" Fraser explained "I simply provided her with somewhere safe to stay. She had nowhere else to go."

"Safe for who?!"

"I don't understand."

Ray sighed exasperatedly "He's the Mob Benny, You think he's not gonna figure out where she was? And when he does, what's gonna happen to you?"

Fraser turned slightly in his seat "She was so scared Ray, She couldn't go home. I _had_ to do something! I couldn't stand by and leave her at that man's hands. She needed help. And_ I_ needed to help."

"You're a good man Benny," Ray resigned "and I know you probably wore three pairs of pyjamas and kept your Scout's honour -"

"Ray!"

"- but these guys … you can't mess with them. If he's willing to do that to her ... what do you think he'll do to you? He's already tried once."

000

As she followed the path through the park that morning, Scarlett felt as though she was seeing the world for the first time. The air was crisp and cold and the snow crunched under her feet, she felt so _alive!_ Fraser had shown her that there was another world out there, one that she did indeed have a place in. She liked it, and she couldn't help but smile. But as she reached the eastern edge of the park, a heavy pregnant cloud started to form around her. As she exited the park and headed on to Western Avenue, she saw the gates appear, the gates leading up to her house. Now, they reminded her of the entrance to a prison. She walked through the gateway and started up the long driveway. A cold, dark heavy feeling entered her chest and began to crawl its way through her veins like freezing ink. How did she let her home become such a foreboding and isolated dungeon?

She swallowed hard and slipped the key into the lock; turned it and slowly opened the heavy front door. She looked around, scared to death of the reception she knew she was about to receive, but knowing that she couldn't avoid her husband forever. She could hear the low drone of voices coming from the drawing room. She turned and closed the door as silently as she could. But it was too late, Charlie had spotted her in the hallway mirror, he rushed towards her. Scarlett stopped dead in her tracks, her heart thumping hard in her chest.

"Scarlett, where've you been?" he cried "You've been gone all night. I was worried sick about you baby!"

Scarlett was temporarily dumbstruck, she had to think quickly for this is not the welcome she had been expecting "I ... I was scared Charlie" she stuttered "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry. Are ... Are you OK?" She edged backwards towards the door as Charlie approached her. But instead of greeting her with his fists, he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" he said "Hey, its ok. Things just got a little outta hand didn't they, that's all. I'm so sorry baby."

Scarlett reciprocated his hug awkwardly, totally confused by her husband's sudden change in demeanor and character.

"I thought I'd lost you." Charlie continued as he pulled away and examined his wife's injuries "Where did you go sweetheart?"

"I'm not sure," she lied "I was scared, I just ... ran out ... and then I guess I passed out in the street. I woke up in the hospital across town. They said I had concussion ... and glass ... glass in my head. I just left there, just now."

"Are you feeling better now?"

Scarlett nodded as Charlie hugged her once again. She was completely bewildered, but wholly suspicious. This was not Charlie. This was not how her husband behaved, well, not in a very long time anyway. She had expected him to be spitting fire and brimstone and that was why Fraser was so fearful for her homecoming. He had given her Ray's number and told her to call the minute anything started so that they could get her out of there. But, they had not expected this. No, Scarlett remained guarded and wary, something was different.

Charlie stroked her face lightly with his finger "Good, cos I promise I'm gonna take better care of you from now on, OK? I promise baby, I promise. I'm never gonna leave you alone again. Never."

**Chapter Fifteen**

Ray stood as Lieutenant Welsh settled himself into his chair and sipped from his large Cappuccino._ Boy, what I wouldn't do for one of those _thought Vecchio_. I could do with a big old dose of caffeine right about now. _He didn't do early mornings so well, and certainly not early mornings that followed late nights.

"So, what did you want to see me about Detective?" asked Welsh taking another sip of his coffee.

Ray took out his notebook "Angelo's, Malone's club Sir, it's a front for all kinds of stuff going down. It all started off with relatively harmless stuff – you know a bit of racketeering here, a bit of illegal gambling there, drugs, that sort of thing -"

"_Relatively_ harmless?!" interjected Welsh

"Oh yeah, nothing much worse than some broken bones and a few bruised egos, but now they're getting involved in the real heavy stuff – corruption, extortion, money-lending ... you name it and someone's doing it! And recently things have gotten a lot worse. The penalties are getting more serious. People are starting to die."

Lt Welsh eyed him darkly "You're not telling me anything I don't already know Detective. What's your point? I take there is one?"

"Oh yes, there's certainly a point alright Sir. As it turns out, Malone's _not_ the Boss."

"What?" asked Welsh sitting up a little straighter in his seat.

"He's not the Boss, he just likes to think he is. He's just the front man. You wanna know the real kingpin? Leopald Moone."

Lt Welsh sat bolt upright "Leo – Leopald Moone?!"

Ray smiled "The one and only Sir."

"But ... No-one knows Leopald Moone! He's a ... an urban myth!" Welsh rose from his desk and started pacing about the office, unwittingly closing the blinds to the rest of the Squad Room "He's been off the grid for years. He had major reconstructive surgery and his new identity's been kept a secret for years! We've got outstanding warrants for this guy coming out of our ears, but no-one knows who he is. Not even people who work for him know who he is!"

Ray's smile grew "Until now! Scarlett says she knows who he is. And where we can find him."

Lt Welsh's eyes grew to match Ray's smile "She's willing to expose Leopald Moone?"

"Yes Sir."

"In return for what?"

"I think she just wants to see her husband behind bars too Lieutenant."

Lt Welsh sat on the edge of his desk "OK Detective. What's the story?" He smiled, finally motioning for Vecchio to be seated.

Ray took the seat opposite Lieutenant Welsh and excitedly began to relate the information given to him by Scarlett the night before,

"Turns out Malone's been a naughty boy. Scarlett says he's been skimming mob funds for years and using them to finance his own interests. She reckons that Moone's caught wind of Charlie's extra-curricular activities and that's why he's flying in."

"Wait - Moone's coming home?"

"Yes Sir, but if this guy has figured out what Malone's up to – he'll be coming in to take him down. And it's not gonna be pretty. After that, it'll be every man for himself and we could have a mob war on our hands."

Lt Welsh walked around the office and sat at the opposite side of his desk in front of Vecchio "So what's your plan Detective?"

Ray shifted eagerly in his seat "OK, so Malone and his cronies are hosting this big 'Fundraising Gala' thing at the Plaza Hotel. Except this ain't for no charity, it's a lie ... a cover up. It's a fake charity set up by the Mob. All the local businesses are invited, everyone wants to be seen to be doing their bit right? Although, to be perfectly honest I'm not sure whether they contribute because it looks good – or because they're afraid what will happen to them if they don't. Anyway, they donate shed-loads of cash, the Mob rake it in."

"Recuperating some of his losses huh?"

"Exactly!" said Ray "And Sir, you wanna know the real stroke of luck?"

"Please – enlighten me."

"The Fundraiser – it's next month. And they'll all be there, including Moone. I'm telling you, if someone wanted to take down all the East Side big boys in once foul swoop ... this would be the time to do it. Sir."

Welsh leaned forward and crossed his hands on the table "That would be a very impressive swoop Detective."

"Ah, yes it would Sir."

"In fact, the detective who was instrumental in said swoop could very well go to the top of the Station Squad League, trusting it was successful of course."

"Of course Sir." Ray squirmed slightly in his seat.

"And we have been after Moone for a very long time."

"Yes we have Sir."

Welsh leaned back in his chair for a moment "Ok Detective Vecchio – you've got yourself a deal. Take a full team with you, but Vecchio – leave the Mountie at home. He can't be involved in this. We can't lose this to a harassment charge. Cut him loose, and tell him to stay away from the girl."

000

Ray sat at his desk, now taking deep lugs of his own cappuccino with extra double shots of espresso and caramel syrup; if this didn't get him going, nothing would.

"OK, we got ourselves a team," he said quietly to Fraser who was sat opposite him "We're gonna take 'em down. The thing is, Welsh doesn't you want you in on this. You're too close Fraser. Malone gets a whiff of you and he starts yelling 'harassment' - we'll lose the case. I'm sorry Benny."

"It's alright Ray, I understand."

"And besides, maybe you should keep your distance, you know, she's married … and she's dangerous."

"_She's _dangerous?!" Fraser exclaimed "You know – you have no idea what it's like her. That man controls every single aspect of her life. He's isolated her from her friends, from her family. He decides what she does, who she sees, who she can talk to, even the clothes she can wear. Did you know he once broke three of her fingers simply because he didn't like the nail polish that she was wearing? He has systematically taken away everything of what it means to be her. He's made her believe that she is nothing. She's alone. And she is frightened. And I'm sorry, but I can't stand by and let him do that to her. I won't. I made a promise that I would help her. And I will."

Ray leaned forward in his seat "I know you like her Benny and I know you want to help her, I understand that, I really do, but, if we're gonna pull this thing off, and put this guy behind bars for good, you need to back away. If you don't, you could ruin this, and how's that gonna help Scarlett huh? Trust me. Charlie's already on to you. Don't make it any worse. You wanna help her– let her go."

Fraser felt himself becoming frustrated, if he couldn't explain it to himself, how could he possibly explain what he was feeling to someone else and expect them to understand?

"Please don't think badly of me Ray. I've never been drawn to someone who is ... emotionally involved ... with someone else, and I've certainly never acted on it before. But, with Scarlett, it's different."

Ray smiled kindly "Yeah, that's what they all say!"

"Everything about her just seems so ... right, and yet ...," he sighed heavily "... everything is so wrong. How can that be? She is another man's wife, what does that say about me?"

Ray laughed gently "It says you're a guy Fraser!"

"She just deserves so much better. Sometimes I wonder ..." Fraser sank his head into his hands and ran his fingers through his hair "... if I'll ever ..."

"You will" said Ray quietly "You will! You're a good man Benny. But it's a twisted world, and I guess it's right what they say – the heart wants what the heart wants. And there's no arguing with it. But you got to step backaways Benny, just for now ... or someone's gonna get hurt."

"I know" he choked, trying to hold back his threatening tears "but ... I ..."

"I know Fraser, I know" said his friend reassuringly.

Fraser sniffed and cleared his throat as he saw Ray's sister, Francesca, approaching them from across the Squad Room. Fraser was always slightly nervous when Francesca was around. It wasn't that she was a bad person or anything, but she had always held a candle for Fraser, although he wasn't ever entirely sure why or how, and she was never backwards in coming forwards about it, which always made him uneasy. That, and the fact that she now worked at the Precinct as a trainee Civilian Aid, under the watchful eye of Elaine Besbriss, who also had the hots for him, just made matters a whole lot worse.

Francesca perched herself on the edge of Ray's desk "So, this Charlotte -"

"- Scarlett" Fraser corrected her.

"Yeah, whatever," she picked up Ray's cappuccino and sniffed it, "is she stupid or what?"

"What?" asked Ray snatching back his coffee and drinking it down in one before she could get hold of it again.

"Well, I can understand her wanting to get rid of this dude, I mean, you know, he's totally bad news. Thinking he can just go around throwing his weight around all the time, while the little woman stays at home answering to his every beck and call, just like a typical man if you ask me, but -" Francesca caught Fraser's eye " - Oh god, not you though Fraser," she backtracked "I didn't mean you, of course I didn't mean you! I mean, you ... you're a total gentleman, like, all the time aren't you, I mean, not that I'd know, the lucky bi -"

"- Francesca" Fraser interrupted "– is there a point to this?" he asked smiling and doing his best not to hurt her feelings.

"What?" she readjusted her hair "Oh yeah – well, she's ratted on these guys right? Well, what if they figure out who did it ... isn't she going to be in, like, huge amounts of danger?"

Ray sighed "You know what Franny, for once, you actually do have a point!"

"Gee – thanks Ray" she said sarcastically as she stood up from the table, pointedly smoothed down her uniform skirt in front of Fraser and began to stalk off back to her own desk "You don't have to sound too surprised!"

Fraser smiled "Thank you kindly Francesca" he called out politely after her. He turned back towards Ray "We have to protect Scarlett. If Charlie realises that she was instrumental in this, he won't stop at hurting her, he will kill her."

"All the more reason for you to steer clear Benny. You're gonna have to be careful and so is she." Ray stood, opened his filing cabinet and started rummaging the drawers. He pulled out a couple of manila folders and threw them on the desk.

Fraser nodded "I'll speak to her."

"No!" said Ray slamming the drawer shut "You can't see her Fraser. You can't give Charlie any reason to suspect her."

"I need to warn her Ray!" Fraser protested "She needs to know what we're planning for the raid on the Charity Ball; we can't risk her getting caught in the crossfire!"

Ray pulled on his jacket and picked up the folders "That's exactly my point Fraser! If Charlie suspects that she's involved or that she knows something is going down – what's the chances he'll try and beat it out of her?! The less she knows – the safer she is."

**Chapter Sixteen**

Fraser and Scarlett stood outside in the fresh snowfall. This time Scarlett was prepared, she was wearing her thick down jacket and boots. They stood together behind the thick line of trees at the far end of Burnside Park, far away from the view of her house. Fraser was watching to make sure that nobody had followed them and checking that nobody was paying them any undue attention. He was not supposed to be here, and neither was she.

Fraser took hold of her hands, even though they were ensconced within the thickest pair of gloves he had ever seen outside of the RCMP. "I promise I will do everything I can to protect you" he said, his voiced hushed and urgent "I _will_ be there, somehow; and I will make sure that you are safe, alright?" He placed a hand in her hair and pulled her closer to him until their lips almost touched. "But please, _please,_ keep yourself safe until then. Even if that means doing everything he says. Don't give him any excuse to hurt you."

Scarlett looked up at him "Actually, he's been a lot better lately; I think he's keeping me good for his boss. Can't be seen to have an ugly wife! But," she bit her lip "he's not leaving me alone, not for a minute. I'm only here now because he had some urgent stuff at the club that he couldn't get out of. I'm sorry, I can't stay long. It's not that I don't want to!"

"I know" he said gently "I know."

Scarlett took hold of his arm, "Please forgive me, I never meant to drag you into this, you're a good man Fraser, and you didn't deserve any of this."

Fraser looked down into her sad, tormented eyes. He just wanted to make everything ... better for her. But he couldn't and it was frustrating.

"Don't ..." he said softly "there's no need to apologise. I knew what was happening, and I don't regret it. Not a second." He tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. A rogue tear escaped and fell down her cheek, Fraser wiped it away gently with his finger "I want to be there for you ... in any capacity I can."

Scarlett blinked away her tears and threw her arms around him, no longer caring if anyone saw them. She hated this. She just wanted to be with him, and now she couldn't, and all because of Charlie. Everything always came down to him and what he wanted. Fraser smiled gently and kissed her hard. Neither of them now feeling the cold, just the impending loneliness that would entrench them until the night of the Charity Ball, which was still weeks away.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Scarlett stood in front of her bedroom mirror, applying eyeliner required a steady hand and this was not something that she had this evening. She hated these types of events at the best of times, and tonight was no exception. However, apart from all the fake politeness and forged smiles, a lot was resting on this evening, if all went to plan, her husband would be arrested and she would be able to start a new life. If it went wrong ... she saw Charlie enter the room, attempting to tie his bowtie. She turned and stood up to help him, she knew he always got it wrong. She deftly twisted and tied the knot and pulled into the perfect shape.

Charlie checked it in the mirror "You wearing that dress tonight?" he asked her without a word of thanks.

Scarlett brushed her down her new dress nervously with her hands "Yes, I was planning to ... why? Don't you like it?"

"No" he said flatly "it makes you look like a slut."

Her face fell "What?! I don't think" she caught Charlie's eye in the mirror "... alright ... well ... I'll have to go and get changed."

Charlie turned and looked her up and down again "Forget it! There's no time. I got more important things to worry about tonight. Come on baby, I can't be late. It's a big night. Anybody who's anybody's gonna be there."

000

The Fundraiser Gala was in full swing. The live band played a lively dance number and the dance hall filled with people dressed in their best ball gowns and tuxedos. Charlie swanned around like he owned the place, but, even for a man like him, this place was way out of his league, but a man could dream right? Scarlett stood by herself at the end of the bar sipping a martini cocktail which she had persuaded the bartender to make for her whilst Charlie was off 'circulating'. Fraser walked up to the bar and stood discreetly next to her. He was also dressed up in full black tuxedo and bow tie. He was also wearing a false moustache as a disguise.

"Good evening ma'am" he said.

Scarlett turned but didn't recognise him at first "Good evening Sir" she replied politely. She was well versed in etiquette and was used to having to be courteous and gracious to those she had never met before. In her husband's line of work, it didn't pay to be disrespectful to the wrong people. Scarlett took another sip of her martini and then suddenly did a double take. She looked closer at the man standing next to her.

"Fraser?!" she whispered "Oh my ... is that you?!" she broke into a broad grin and started laughing.

"Yes ma'am!" Fraser replied, unable to keep his smile in check any longer.

Scarlett laughed harder and had to turn away and hide her smiles behind a napkin so that Charlie didn't see her "Wow!" she said finally "That's quite the moustache!"

"Well, thank you kindly!" He paused and looked thoughtfully at her "You look beautiful."

"Thanks" Scarlett smiled "Charlie said I look like a slut."

"Then he's wrong. You look stunning."

"Thank you."

Fraser looked furtively around the room as he took a sip of his glass of water "Is he here yet?"

She held her glass up to her lips and took another look around the dance hall "No. I haven't seen him arrive yet." She looked away as she hears Charlie's laugh nearby, "I'm sorry, I have to get back to Charlie." She replaced her glass on the bar and touched Fraser's hand discreetly "I'll see you later."

Scarlett walked down to the other end of the bar to join her husband. Fraser watched sadly as Charlie put his arm around her, _just a little too tightly_, he thought.

"Baby, there you are" Charlie cried "I've been missing you," he turned to his friends and laughed "I can't seem to keep this beautiful lady by my side this evening!"

000

A little way down the street from the Plaza Hotel, a blacked out transit van was positioned out of sight. Inside Detectives Vecchio, Huey and Dewey were busy setting up and testing the surveillance equipment.

"Is the safe room ready upstairs?" Detective Huey asked gruffly, he hated being on the surveillance team and cooped up in these vans, he was just too tall. It played havoc with his posture. And besides, he wanted to be the 'man on the inside', the one getting all the expensive wine and dances with pretty ladies.

"Yeah. Room 414" replied Ray adjusting the position of his concealed body mic "I'll give you my key, Fraser has the others. He's gonna get Scarlett outta the way when things are about to go down."

"I didn't think he was supposed to be here!" said Detective Dewey surprised.

Ray raised his eyebrows and tutted "Yeah well he's not, Welsh would gargle his stomach ulcer if he knew he was here, but what can I say, have you ever tried arguing with a Mountie? It doesn't help when the deaf wolf always takes his side."

Diefenbaker gave an argumentative bark in reply, turned his back to Ray and promptly laid down right across the floor of the transit. Detective Huey finished checking the receiver and gave the mic one final adjustment.

"Ok, how's that?" he asked.

"Fine." Said Ray "Ok, so when I get the word from Scarlett that Moone's arrived and he's inside the main hall, I'll give you the word. Here's my key. Do NOT let them move in before; we can't screw this up alright?" With that he exited the rear door of the van and made his way down the street to the Hotel. He whistled as he walked, he felt good! He liked wearing a Tuxedo, God knows he didn't get to do it very often, but it made him feel special, like one of the elite, like he was leading the life he should've been leading. Plus, this shindig had the added advantage of being free, so he was determined to enjoy it while he could.

000

Fraser approached Scarlett from behind and spoke quietly in her ear "May I have the pleasure of the next dance ma'am?"

Scarlett smiled but avoided facing him, "_What_ are you doing?!" she asked.

Fraser laughed quietly "I believe ... I was asking you to dance."

"Constable Fraser, Charlie is standing no more than 20 feet behind you, do you have any idea what he would do if he saw me even talking to you, let alone dancing with you?"

"Even with all these people here?"

"_Especially_ with all these people here. I'm sorry, I would've liked to ... but -" she paused, just then she saw the legendary Leopald Moone enter the room. _This is it_ she thought _everything begins. _ " - you know what? - what the hell." She placed her drink on the bar and turned to Fraser.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, slightly confused.

"_He's here!_" She whispered urgently, nodding towards the door "And if this all goes to plan –it's not going to matter anyway, right?"

"Are you sure?" Fraser asked.

"Yes" Scarlett had never been so sure of anything in her life. This was her chance. Right here, right now. This is where everything changes.

Fraser reached out and gently took her hand in his "Then, shall we?"

As they danced, Scarlett kept her eyes on Moone, keeping a mental note of where he was at all times. It was hard; she was trying so hard not to get swept away in the moment. Dancing in Fraser's arms was one of the most beautiful things she had ever experienced. He certainly knew how to lead a lady, and she didn't want it to end.

"Can you see him?" Fraser asked.

"Yes, Tuxedo, bow tie, walking down the bar."

"Well, that narrows it down ... thank you!" he smiled.

"Tall, balding, kinda ugly;" she laughed "Blue dickie bow, now standing by the table second from the left by the door."

With that, and without missing a single beat, Fraser twirled Scarlett around in his arms lightly and gently lowered her into a low drop, allowing him to look over to where Scarlett had indicated,

"There?" he asked

Scarlett, still upside down in the low dip, peeked through her hair "Yep. That's him." Fraser effortlessly lifted her back to an upright position and smiled as they continued their dance. Now it was his turn to keep his eyes on Moone.

000

Ray and Fraser stood by the bar, looking out across the crowds of dancing couples, they had Moone in their sights and they were just waiting for the off.

"That moustache looks ridiculous by the way!"

"Well, I'm sorry Ray, but I had to disguise myself in order to not be recognised by Charlie."

Ray picked up his drink "You shouldn't even be here!"

"I know," said Fraser lowering his gaze "but I had to make sure Scarlett was safe."

Ray's attention was again distracted by the false moustache on Fraser's upper lip "Couldn't you have chosen something a little less, you know, stupid?"

"Such as?"

"I don't know, anything!" Ray protested.

"Such as?!" Fraser asked again.

"Anything! A pair of glasses; a wig; or a hat. That's it – a really big hat. Like a sombrero!" Ray laughed.

"Now you're just being silly Ray!"

"At least the sombrero would look less ridiculous!" Ray regained his composure and took another sip of his drink, he was getting nervous. He wanted to get this job going, he always hated all the hanging about and waiting before a job, it made him jittery.

"Jeez, would you look at this place Fraser – they're all here. Denny Coker, Harry the Mazda. Over there – that's Sweets McLaughlin."

"'Sweets' McLaughlin? So called because ...?"

"So the story goes – he had an argument with his wife over dinner one night -he drowned her in a pavlova" Ray explained.

"Well, surely that would be classed as 'suffocation'?" asked Fraser.

"Drowning, suffocating ... either way – she deceased in her dessert! Come on," he said downing the remainder of his drink and setting the glass back on the bar "let's get this thing moving."

"I'll get Scarlett out" said Fraser setting off to find her.

"Huey?" said Ray surreptitiously into the microphone concealed in his jacket lapel "– how are you guys doing up there? You ready to play? cos we got some real big boys down here ready to rumble."

Detective Huey's voice came through in his earpiece "Yeah, you got eyes on Moone?"

"No problem; I'm staring right at him. He's got no chance."

**Chapter Eighteen**

At the end of the bar, away from the crowds Charlie was not happy. He had Scarlett roughly by the arm and was trying to discreetly march her out of the room, but Scarlett was standing firm against him, knowing that he wouldn't want to make a scene.

"Who was that guy?" he demanded.

"Charlie stop it," she hissed "you're hurting me!"

He released her arm; Scarlett rubbed it furiously with her hand, trying to disperse the red mark.

"What do you think you're playing at? Dancing with that guy – who was he?"

"I have no idea!" she lied "You told me I had to be nice to everybody! He asked me to dance – I said yes. I'm sorry Charlie – I thought he was your friend."

Charlie studied her face for a moment, then sighed "No, I've never seen him before. He does look kinda familiar though. Anyway – you dance with me OK? ME. No-one else. Got that?"

Scarlett froze.

"Good evening Charlie." Charlie was startled as a man's deep, booming voice came from behind him. Charlie immediately put on his most charming smile and turned to face the tall gentleman now standing behind him.

"Mr Moone," Charlie purred "I didn't hear you coming. How are you? I hope you're having a good time this evening. I'd like you to meet my beautiful wife, Scarlett."

"I'm very pleased to meet you Mrs Malone" Moone bowed politely as he took Scarlett's hand and kissed it gently.

Scarlett swallowed nervously and found herself curtseying "Likewise Mr Moone" she said in a voice which was much higher than she intended.

Charlie scowled disapprovingly at her. He placed his hand on Moone's shoulder, a gesture clearly not appreciated "Come – there's somebody else I want you to meet!"

Scarlett gave a huge sigh of relief as the pair walked off back towards the main dance floor. She left the main hall and stood for a moment by the fire exit. She desperately wanted to get some fresh air, but she remembered what Fraser had told her about staying inside and away from the external doors. She turned as she heard someone approaching her from behind.

"Are you alright?" Fraser asked her as he removed his moustache. Scarlett nodded

"Come on," he continued "I think it's time to get you out of here. Come with me." He took her by the hand and led her up the stairs to the stake out room. What Fraser and Scarlett hadn't seen was that were not alone. Connor had been lurking in the corridor. He followed them upstairs and watched as they entered Room 414 together.

Inside the room, Huey switched on his radio "OK Vecchio, they've gone, he's gone back inside with Moone, Fraser and Scarlett should be here any minute. Get ready to make your move. All units get into position."

Uniformed officers of the Chicago Police Department started appearing from vehicles parked down the streets and alleyways surrounding the Plaza Hotel. They ran into their allocated positions, sealing off all exits and entrances. Further officers piled in the building and stood by the main doors of the dance hall.

Huey's voice came growling across the airwaves "Ok, all units proceeding into position. Do NOT proceed until Foxtrot One gives the signal. And stick to the plan Vecchio, we've only got one chance at this. Good Luck Fraser, Ma'am."

Detectives Huey and Dewey left the room, leaving Fraser and Scarlett alone. A strange eerie quietness surrounded them. Fraser placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"You'll be safe here." He reassured her but he could see the abject fear in her eyes "Will you be alright? I'm sorry, I have to go back and join Ray." He took her head in both his hands and kissed her lightly "Stay here. Lock this door behind me and don't answer it to _anyone_ but me alright?" Scarlett nodded as Fraser walked back out into the hotel corridor. She didn't see Connor duck back around the corner.

"Wait!" she cried, Fraser stopped and turned "How will I know it's you?" she asked

Fraser thought for a moment "I'll do a special knock on the door." He turned to leave, but Scarlett cried out again,

"What kind of special knock?"

Fraser smiled, he thought of a line of a song Scarlett would know and knocked the rhythm out on the door.

Connor peeped out from the corner at the end of the corridor. He could see Fraser and Scarlett talking outside Room 414. He took out his mobile phone and started to dial. Seconds later Charlie left the building by the subterranean fire escape.

Scarlett repeated the song rhythm on the door "OK I got it!" she said

Fraser turned again to leave but was once more called back by Scarlett "What now?!" he asked, trying his best to not to sound irritated.

"Be careful" she said simply.

Fraser nodded and smiled "Yes ma'am". He ran over to the stairwell, conscious of the fact that he was now running late and he didn't want to miss the start. As he turned the corner he looked back and satisfied himself that Scarlett had shut the room door. He heard the key turn in the lock and felt a little happier. He sprinted down the staircase to join Ray.

Back inside the room, Scarlett turned the lock and slumped against the door. There was nothing she could do now except wait until Fraser came back for her. By then, it would all be over. If everything had gone to plan Charlie, Connor, Leopald Moone and all the rest of his little thugs would be behind bars. Things would start to get better for her, _who knows_, she thought, _maybe even she and Fraser could –_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a heavy knock on the door. The 'special' knock. Scarlett smiled, things must've gone better than they'd hoped! She turned the lock and started to open the door "That was quick!"

Suddenly the door was forced wide open, knocking her backwards across the room. She tried to scream as she saw Connor coming at her, but before she could make a sound his hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to prise his fingers away but he was too strong. Connor grabbed her around her waist with his free arm and dragged her from the room. Scarlett kicked and tried to free herself but he was just too powerful for her. She was pulled along the corridor and down the empty staircase.

Connor hauled her down into the basement and out through the unmanned fire escape. On the road a car was waiting with it's engine running, Scarlett was bundled into the back seat. Her blood ran cold, as she looked up to see Charlie sitting next to her. He held a gun in his hand, and it was pointed at her. He pulled her over to him and sat close to her, she felt the cold barrel of the gun against her ribs.

"One noise Scarlett" Charlie warned "just one."

**Chapter Nineteen**

Ray was feeling the usual butterflies in the pit of his stomach; he was as ready as he was ever going to be. Detective Huey's voice came through into his earpiece "OK Foxtrot One, ready when you are, let's get this show on the road"

Ray took a deep breath to steady his nerves and spoke quietly into his mic "Foxtrot One to all units. OK – let's do this!" with that he pulled his weapon and his ID "OK - CHICAGO PD" he yelled "NOBODY MOVE!"

Suddenly police sirens sounded from outside the building and blue lights flashed through the windows. The police officers guarding the doors entered the main dance hall; pulled their weapons and sealed off the room. The hall turned into a mass confusion of police uniforms, tuxedos and ball gowns. Women started screaming as they ran to try and escape the room.

Ray continued to try and get the place into some kind of order "OK - Everybody back against the wall, and if I see one single firearm without a police officer attached to it this is gonna get ugly!"

Detectives Huey and Dewey and their team began making the arrests downstairs, including Leopald Moone who was apprehended trying to leave the building pretending to be a waiter and carrying a tray of salmon canapés. Fraser looked around, someone was missing.

"Wait!" he said turning to Ray "Where's Charlie?"

Ray looked around "I don't see him."

Fraser scanned the room at lightning speed "He's not here."

"Neither is Connor. .. something's wrong"

"Yes" agreed Fraser as they simultaneously made their way to the staircase leading up to the bedrooms. Fraser climbed the stairs two at a time. On reaching the room he hammered heavily on the door. "Scarlett? SCARLETT?!" he yelled. There was no reply. He shook the doorknob furiously, trying to force the door open.

"Don't you have your key?" Ray asked him.

"No" Fraser replied "I left it with Scarlett. I didn't want it falling into the wrong hands if things went, well, you know, wrong."

Finally, after being subjected to the full force of Ray's bodily weight and Fraser had booted it hard several times, the hotel door burst open.

"Scarlett?" Fraser shouted as they entered room. He ran into the bathroom, quickly checking behind the shower curtain. "She's not here" he called out.

Ray switched on his police radio."Elaine, put out an immediate APB on Charles Malone, Sam Connor and any other of his cronies that weren't picked up at the hotel."

Fraser walked back into the bedroom area. "Either something frightened her and she ran, or someone took her." He crouched down and examined a spot on the carpet "Look - a size 11 boot print. It's not mine, and its' certainly not hers. This wasn't here before. Someone was here." He looked about him, searching for any further clues as to who had taken her, but he was pretty certain that it had to have had something to do with Charlie.

"Yeah ..." Ray continued "also a female, early thirties, short, dark hair. Yeah, Scarlett Malone - she's missing - possibly abducted by Charlie or his guys."

000

Fraser sat in silence as Ray drove the Buick around the immediate neighbourhood and out on to 54th Street following the most obvious route back to the Malone's house. He held his hat in his hands, turning it anxiously in his fingers as he sat staring out of the window. The rain was driving hard outside and made visibility virtually impossible.

"Don't worry Benny - we'll find her." Ray said quietly to his friend, seeing that he was upset. Fraser forced a smile and quickly blinked away a tear. He was not convinced, and even if they did find her, what would Charlie have done to her? After all, he was a member of the mob and certainly wouldn't think twice about committing cold-blooded murder, but was he capable of killing his wife? Scarlett certainly thought so.

Across the radio, Elaine's voice broke the silence "Vecchio – is Fraser with you?" she asked.

Ray shook his head in despair "I've told you before Elaine, if you've got information, you talk to the detective, and that's me. Detective Vecchio."

Elaine did not respond, obviously not in the mood for wisecracks regarding her crush on one Constable Benton Fraser.

"OK I'm sorry Elaine," said Ray apologetically "What is it?"

"Dispatch just called in. There's been a report of gunfire from Angelo's, Malone's club. His car is parked outside." She paused "Ray – they've reported hearing a woman inside screaming. I'm sorry."

Ray threw the portable police light to Fraser who reached his arm out of the passenger window and attached it to the roof. He nearly flew out of the window himself as Ray threw the Buick into a squealing 180˚ handbrake turn in the middle of the road. They headed off at break-neck speed, wheels spinning and lights flashing, towards Angelo's.

**Chapter Twenty**

Charlie kept the gun pointed firmly at Scarlett's head as she backed slowly along the hallway. She knew she must be nearing Charlie's office door, if she could only find it. Her hands fumbled along the wall behind her.

"Oh Scarlett," Charlie taunted "What are you gonna do now huh? You know, I could do this all night! You've got nowhere to go sweetheart."

Scarlett was terrified "I don't care Charlie!" She screamed "I DON'T CARE IF YOU KILL ME! I would rather be _dead_ than live the rest of my life with you!"

"Oh baby," he laughed as he cocked the gun, "You really shouldn't have said that! Didn't anyone ever tell you to be careful what you wish for?" he looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, getting a kick of sick pleasure from watching her as she feared for her life "Where's your pretty-boy boyfriend now huh?!" he said quietly "Where is he Scarlett? Cos I don't see him!"

_Yes!_ Scarlett felt the door handle against the back of her hand; her fingers fumbled as she grabbed hold of the lever and pushed it down gently. Slowly the door nudged open and she darted backwards into the office, slamming the door shut behind her. With her hands trembling violently, she turned the lock and collapsed against the doorframe. She could hear Charlie's scathing laughter from the hallway. She started to cry, uncontrollably and curled herself up into a ball. She had just locked herself into a blind corner and didn't have a clue what to do next. Charlie was right, she had nowhere to go and no-one was coming for her. She was going to need a miracle to get out of this alive. Charlie was beyond angry; he was beside himself with rage. But it was more than that, he was wild and irrepressible. He was out of control.

She almost screamed when she suddenly heard Charlie's voice just the other side of the door "No-one's coming for you babe! Cos no-one cares about you ... except me!" Scarlett edged herself back across the office, scared to take her eyes from the door in case it opened. She startled herself when she backed herself into Charlie's desk.

"Come on out baby! Don't make me damage that beautiful face of yours again! SCARLETT! Get out here NOW!" Charlie fired a shot at the door just to make a point.

_That's it!_ thought Scarlett _Charlie's spare gun!_ She ran around to the front of the desk and wrenched open the drawers one by one, frantically throwing the contents over the floor; _it must be in here somewhere__!_ And there it was. Charlie's spare weapon, the one he kept but never used. Scarlett had no idea how to fire a gun. She tried to remember what she'd always seen the bad guys do in the movies. She held it up to the door, her hands shaking so hard that she thought that at this rate she'd be lucky to hit him anywhere between his arse and his elbow.

"Do you hear me?" Charlie yelled. "I said – GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Suddenly the office door flew open and Charlie was confronted by Scarlett, wide eyed and distraught and almost unrecognisable with terror, wielding his spare gun about an inch away from his face.

"NO! Not anymore Charlie!" she screamed "I'm done listening to you, YOU GOT THAT?!" She edged out of the doorway, forcing him backwards towards the stairs. "You think this is fun huh? Well, HOW ABOUT NOW?! You shoot me, and we both go down." Charlie was temporarily stunned; this wasn't how it was supposed to go down, this wasn't supposed to have happened.

As Scarlett pushed him along the passageway, Connor inched up slowly and silently behind her. There was no way she was going to get away with this. God knows he had made allowances and sacrifices for her over the years, but there was no way he was going to let her do this. He made a sudden grab for her hand; startling Scarlett and causing her to fire the gun accidentally. Her shot was better than she had planned, catching Charlie square in the face. An unearthly, macabre scream filled the air as she dropped the gun and watched Charlie as he fell to the floor.

"_What did you do_?!" Connor whispered in sheer disbelief. Scarlett panicked and ran down the flight of stairs, anything to get outside and away from the horrifying events that were happening around her. She heard a gunshot from behind her and instantly felt the red hot burning pain shoot through her shoulder. She fell down the last few steps and landed at the bottom. Before she could register what had happened, Connor grabbed her and was straddling her, pinning her to the floor,

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he roared.

"It was an ACCIDENT!" she screamed in terror

The Buick pulled up outside the club with the police squad cars not far behind. As they exited the vehicle they heard the screams emanating from inside. Fraser recognised them immediately and made a run for the door.

"NO!" shouted Ray as he caught hold of him "You stay outside! I DO NOT want you in there; you're too close to this Fraser!"

Back inside, Connor continued screaming angrily at Scarlett as he sat over her. Scarlett struggled violently to push him off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO SCAR?! You've ruined EVERYTHING, just like you ALWAYS do!"

"What – because he married me and not you?!" she yelled

Connor's face screwed up in sheer torturous anger as he screamed and smacked her hard around the side of the head with the barrel of his gun. Scarlett fell silent instantly. Connor sat in stunned silence, shaking, as the blood began to stream from her head and ear onto the wooden flooring.

Fraser and Ray turned towards the door as the screams stopped abruptly. They both ran at full speed to the front entrance. Ray had his weapon pulled and ready as he entered the building

"POLICE!" he yelled at Connor "DON'T MOVE! I SAID - DON'T MOVE!"

Fraser saw the figure straddling Scarlett, who was now lying unconscious in a spreading, dark, sticky pool of blood.

"NO!" he cried. He started to run over to her but as he did so Connor saw him out of the corner of his eye, picked up his gun and fired. Ray pulled the trigger instinctively, hitting Connor in the chest. He dropped backwards; falling in such an unnatural and twisted position that Ray knew immediately that he was dead.

Fraser dropped to his knees and pulled Scarlett's limp, unconscious body towards him, anxiously feeling for a pulse. He looked up at Ray and nodded,

"GET THE PARAMEDICS IN HERE NOW!" Ray yelled to the officers who were now standing in the doorway of the club.

Fraser stroked her face and hands as he desperately tried to wake her. Tears streamed down his face "Scarlett! Wake up …" he pleaded desperately "... come on Scarlett, don't do this, wake up, wake up."

Ray took him gently by the elbow as the Paramedics arrived, but Fraser shrugged him away "No. I have to help her."

"Come on Benny" Ray urged

"I said no!" Fraser answered angrily "Scarlett come on – wake up!"

Ray grasped Fraser's arm firmly and pulled him away "Come on Fraser - let them do their jobs." He kept hold of him as the paramedics rushed to Scarlett's side.

"DON'T!" Fraser choked through his tears, still trying to escape Ray's clutches "Don't ..."

Ray put his arms around him "Let them do their jobs" he said softly.

000

Back at Station House 27 later that evening, Ray, Elaine and Detective Jack Huey busied themselves with conducting background checks on Scarlett, trying to trace any next of kin. They had the feeling they were going to need to call someone.

Elaine pulled up some records on her screen "Her father was William Connor, a sergeant with the RCMP, no wonder she and Fraser get along. He died in 2009; natural causes. Mother – Charlotte, a journalist for the Toronto Herald, also deceased. She was a passenger in an RTA in October 2011, died 3 days later. No other family except a brother Sam,"

"What?!" Huey interrupted "Show me that photo! That's Sam Connor! Son of a bitch - he tried to kill his own sister, who would do something like that?"

Ray shrugged "Oh I don't know, I've been tempted a couple of times." He laughed quietly "But to stand by and watch while someone does that ... to your sister..." he shook his head.

Huey whistled "Wow. She took down her husband, her brother and a Mafia kingpin, in one foul swoop. She's one tough cookie."

"Yeah, you could worse Benny," Ray said quietly to himself "you could do a lot worse."

"What was that?" asked Huey

"Nothing ... Just thinking out loud." Ray straightened himself and unknotted the kinks from his back "I'm gonna get back to the hospital. Call me if you find out anything else."

Elaine smiled kindly "Tell Fraser we're thinking of him, and if he needs anything, to call. OK?"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks Elaine."

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Fraser sat in the chair at the end of Scarlett's hospital bed. It had been 3 days since the shooting, and she was still unconscious. Her head was heavily bandaged and she lay attached to numerous monitors and intravenous infusions. Fraser looked at her body lying in the starkness of the white hospital sheets. She looked so frail and fragile ... and small. He hated feeling so powerless and unable to do _anything_ to help her. All he could do was be here. He was exhausted and hadn't been home since the attack. Diefenbaker slept soundly underneath his chair, snoring occasionally, whilst Ray stood in doorway watching.

"Come on Benny," he said eventually "you're whacked, you need some rest."

"I'm not leaving." he murmured "I promised I would protect her. I told her she'd be safe. And then I left her alone in that room."

"Come on, nobody could've seen that coming."

Fraser looked up at him "I should have."

"Why?" Ray challenged him "Because you're you? What, are you psychic now? Why should _you_ always be able to see things coming that no-one else can?" he walked over to his friend and sat down beside him "You weren't to know" he said softly.

"But I..." Fraser choked. He buried his face in his hands momentarily, then took a deep breath to try and clear his head "... I let her down" he said simply.

"No, you didn't. You're probably the only person who ever _has _been there for her. It wasn't your fault" he paused "You should go home and get some sleep. And a shave." Ray grinned at him "Seriously, cos, she wakes up and sees you like that – you're gonna scare the hell out of her!" He looked over at the monitors, beeping and pulsing away with their unobtrusive and uniform monotony, but he presumed that that was a good thing. He turned back to Fraser "Look, I've talked to the doctors – they're keeping her under sedation for a while, just til her condition stabilises. She's not gonna wake up any time soon Benny. Go home; I'll stay til you get back."

Fraser looked up at him "You'll stay? You won't leave her?"

"I won't leave her" he promised.

000

It had been a week since the incident at Malone's, and Scarlett was now fully conscious and the doctors were pleased with her progress. Her initial confusion regarding everything that had happened had passed, although it had taken a couple of days. After all, it wasn't every day that you woke up to find that you'd been in a coma after shooting your husband in the face and that your lover's best friend has shot dead your brother because he tried to murder said lover. Yes, all things considered, this last week had been a strange affair by anyone's standards.

Dr Greene sat himself gently on the edge of her bed. Scarlett became wary, she didn't see how this could be a good thing. She scanned his face – yep, there it was. That smile; and he had that ... look ... on his face. That 'you've had the good news, and now for the bad news' look. She took a deep breath and braced herself. Fraser stood quietly at the back of the room.

"I'm sorry to bring this up Mrs Malone" said Dr Greene quietly, he shot a quick glance at Fraser but then immediately turned his attention back to Scarlett "but, were you aware that you were pregnant at the time of the attack?"

Scarlett sat in stunned silence. She shook her head "No, that is not possible. How was that possible?"

Dr Greene continued but Scarlett was only half listening, her brain still processing the impossible information. "You were in the very early stages of pregnancy, only a few weeks ..." And then the realisation dawned on her. _Oh God!_ She looked slowly over at Fraser who was also clearly taken aback by the news. Dr Greene's voice filtered back into her head "... but I'm afraid the extent of your injuries caused a miscarriage. I'm very sorry, it's probably the last thing you needed to hear right now. I'll leave you for a while, but just ask the nurses to page me if you want to discuss anything ok?"

He got up from her bed leaving Fraser and Scarlett alone. An awkward silence filled the air like concrete between them. Scarlett choked backed her tears

"I'm sorry" she said finally.

Fraser smiled kindly and folded his arms across his chest "It's alright. It's understandable that you and Charlie would've ... tried for a family – I'm just sorry that ..."

Scarlett looked up horrified "What? No! No, that's ... that's not what I meant Fraser..." She stared at him for a moment. And she would have sworn that she saw the split second that the reality hit him.

"You mean ... it wasn't Charlie's?" he asked tentatively.

Scarlett took a deep breath and swallowed hard. She shook her head. Fraser stood in bewildered silence for a second or two. His eyes filled with tears, which fell silently down his cheeks as he blinked.

Scarlett dropped her head onto her knees and began to sob. Fraser crossed the room and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed, taking her into his arms. She sobbed heavily into his chest and held onto him so tightly that she thought she'd die if she let go. Silent tears streamed down his face as he realised the enormity of what had just happened and what he had lost. Over Scarlett's shoulder, he saw his father standing in the corner of the room. He saw the great sense of sadness in his face but also a strange sense of pride and understanding.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Fraser and Ray walked slowly down the busy hospital corridor towards Scarlett's room. Ray pulled out the ballistics report from the shooting,

"Forensics ran the gun through ballistics – they compared it with the slug they pulled out of Charlie – it's a match – Scarlett shot him."

They paused at the window of Scarlett's room. Fraser looked at her through the glass; he watched as two nurses removed her PCA machine and disconnected her from her heart monitor. Her head remained bandaged, but it would for a while following her surgery.

"What will happen to her?" asked Fraser cautiously.

Ray sighed "She killed a man. But, under the circumstances, she'll be fine. No jury in the world would convict her; I doubt she'll even be charged. Plain case of self-defence. And besides there are other things to take into consideration - Charlie was known felon and she put her life on the line giving us Moone."

Fraser turned to Ray and smiled, "Thank you kindly Ray."

"Hey, no problem" said Ray smiling and patting his friend on the shoulder. Ray turned as he saw the figure of Lt Welsh approaching them "Good morning Sir."

"Vecchio. Good work with the bust. Shame about how things turned out at the club. How's Scarlett doing Constable?"

Fraser turned and smiled "She's doing very well, thank you kindly Sir. In fact, I think we can probably go in now" he said motioning for the others to enter as the nurses left Scarlett's room. Fraser walked straight over to her and kissed her gently. Ray couldn't help but smile to see his best friend happy.

"Are they going to arrest me?" Scarlett asked quietly

"No, not today!" Fraser grinned as he sat down next to her on the edge of the bed and took hold of her hand.

Scarlett turned to Ray and her smile faded "Will I go to prison Detective Vecchio?"

Ray smiled "I doubt that very much Scarlett" he reassured her.

Lt Welsh removed his coat and placed it over the back of the visitor's chair. He sat down slowly "Mrs Malone, we're a little concerned about possible retribution from other members of the Mob. I've made a few enquiries and we can arrange for you to go into the Witness Protection Programme. You'll be moved to somewhere safe and given a new identity. You can go straight from here whenever you're ready."

"Thank you Lieutenant, but that won't be necessary" Scarlett replied matter-of-factly

"Scarlett -"

"No Fraser!" she said gently, she turned to Lieutenant Welsh "- And ... it's not that I don't appreciate it or anything, because I do, but, I've spent my whole adult life being scared and I don't want to do it anymore. I'm sick of it."

Fraser looked between Welsh and Scarlett "Well ... do you think you could possibly just stay scared for, say, another couple of months perhaps, just until we know you're safe?"

Scarlett thought about that for a second. "No" she said.

"Oh."

"There have been enough lies. I'd rather live a week as myself than a lifetime as somebody else. That's all I've been doing with my life until now, convincing myself this was all happening to someone else. It's time to be me. I'll take my chances."

"Well, I suppose you got good reason to stick around here now huh?!" said Ray smiling as he slapped Fraser on the back. Fraser glared at him. Ray cleared his throat "Sorry."

Lieutenant Welsh rose from his chair and picked up his coat "Fair enough Mrs Malone, but if you should change your mind, just let Constable Fraser here know."

Scarlett nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you kindly Sir" said Fraser

"Well ... I think this lovely lady needs some rest. Gentlemen – shall we?" Welsh motioned for them to leave with him. Ray and Fraser duly followed. Lieutenant Welsh looked back at Scarlett sitting quietly in her hospital bed. He was amazed at how young and vulnerable she looked. Maybe Charlie Malone was right, appearances could be deceiving. He turned to Fraser and Ray

"If you ask me, after what she did – it should be the Mob that has to worry!"

"Oh yes sir" said Ray "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!"

"Actually Ray," interrupted Fraser "that too is another well documented misquote! What Congrieve actually said was 'heaven has no rage -"

Ray and Welsh turned and started off back down the corridor

"Shut up Fraser!"

**The End**


End file.
